I-Am-Not-Alice! in Wonderland
by KaitoSushiShion
Summary: Samantha Nekozhka wakes up in Wonderland... After this, much random stuff happens. "Clyde! You never said we were going to go to a tea party!" Crossover with SWD: Lost Alice and other things. The Vocaloids don't show up right away, but we still have fun.
1. Welcome to Wonderland 1

**AN: Welcome to Wonderland! This story is mostly based a game, SWD: Lost Alice. It also has Vocaloids and people from other SWD games. As each person is introduced, we will put a note at the bottom of the chapter to tell you where they're from. Yes, we.**

 **(*waves* Hi, I'm the beta reader, editor, and sometimes co-author, ejwalker.)**

 **The story will be in episodes, some with many parts.**

 **(Sushi-san can't always remember where she was going with the story, so we apologize beforehand if her foreshadowing sputters out. And for any minor continuity issues, such as a character liking a thing one episode and then not liking it in another.)**

 **Hey, I'm just being random! It's more fun that way.**

 **(Er... Yes. It would be rather boring if you didn't have to do a dozen double-takes every episode.)**

 **You're just jelly cuz you don't have a Wonderland mind.**

 **(I prefer my logical insanity, thank you very much. Anyway, I think it's about time to end this Author-and-Editor's Note.)**

 **Awww... Fine. Have fun reading, everybody! *makes 'or else' face* Sushi out!**

* * *

Welcome to Wonderland - Part 1

?: Hmm...

I opened my eyes slowly and lazily. I was laying on a warm, paved path. Except for that, meadow spread out around me as far as I could see. I sat up, my mind fuzzy from just waking.

?: (I should just lay back down... Wait, what time is it?)

I straightened my back as I stretched, and looked at the bright blue sky. The sun was right over me.

?: (It's noon already? Hmm...)

I stared at a cloud moving over the meadow.

?: Well if there's a path, there's a place that it leads... Or not.

I stood and observed my attire.

?: (Ah, what?)

I glared at the typical 'Alice in Wonderland' dress. I brushed dust off my skirt and huffed.

?: I am not going to be happy if this is only suit I can wear in this alternate world. It reminds me of a story I read. Maybe...

I looked around quickly.

?: (Aww... Phalanx, it's probably Wonderland.)

I started walking instinctively; following the path seemed the next best option after running around screaming for joy.

?: Should have brought my sister, she would love this place to bits.

* * *

Soon I was walking in a forest; it kinda shimmered like emeralds. I could see a signpost up ahead, so I skipped the rest of the way. I tripped.

?: Argh! I am never going to wear these shoes again.

I stood back up in front of the signpost and looked around. The signs pointed everywhere, and there were several paths to go with them.

?: (I can't read all of these and remember! I'll get brain-burn from the extra thoughts! Wait, what?)

I peered at the first sign which read 'Kingdom of Spades' and pointed to the path I came from.

?: (No, not spades... They're garden tools... No use.)

The second sign read 'Queendom of Oranges' and its path went off in a random direction.

?: (Okay... how about the sign up there? It looks promising...)

I stood on my tip-toes to see it. The old-looking font was slightly faded but read 'Kingdom of Hearts' and pointed in a dark-looking direction. But other signs pointed that way too, and I couldn't tell what some of them said.

?: (So... extra cheese this way? No mice this way? What does that even mean?!)

I gripped my head in annoyance.

?: (Brain-burn! Brain-burn!) Argh! Which way should I go?

A few seconds after that I wished I hadn't said anything.

?: Well, Miss... You could go that way, the people have quite good style there... Or this way, the food is better than anything you have ever eaten... Or...

I whipped around and saw nothing.

?: I'm up here, Miss!

I looked up in the tree to see a guy sitting on a branch watching me. He had cat ears sticking out of his hair and a tail swinging behind him.

?: A cat? Really?

?: A Cheshire Cat, actually.

The hair on my arm stood on end at the familiar thing he called himself. I asked a question I had wondered about for a long time.

?: What's the difference?

The Cheshire Cat held his head proudly.

?: We Cheshire Cats have ears and tails! Normal cats don't.

My shoulders sank. I stared blankly at him.

?: You're not very bright, are you?

His ears flattened slightly.

?: Well that's rather rude, Miss.

?: (Manners, self! Manners!) Sorry, I'm just really frustrated right now.

His ears pricked up again as if he couldn't ever stay sad.

?: Aww, that's too bad... What's your name? And where are you from?

?: (Might as well tell him... Though it feels kinda like I'm talking to a child.) Samantha Nekozhka, and let me guess, your name is Clyde?

Clyde: Clyde Knock. How did you know?!

I facepalmed.

Samantha: Wild guess.

Clyde tilted his head to one side.

Clyde: You didn't answer where you're from.

Samantha: Not around here.

His eyes widened and his ear twitched.

Clyde: I found an Alice!

Clyde slipped off the branch and bounced around. I brushed fresh dust off my skirt. Finally he calmed down and sat on a random rock.

Clyde: But back to the original question, where do you wanna go?

Samantha: Somewhere over the rainbow!

Clyde: ...Bluebirds fly!

We ended up singing the whole song. Afterwards we sat and rubbed our heads.

Clyde: I-I think I sang too obnoxiously...

Samantha: Me too...

We stopped our complaining and looked at each other. We both grinned and burst into another fit of laughter.

Clyde: I have a headache, but that was so much fun.

I nodded in agreement. Clyde shifted his legs.

Clyde: But in all seriousness, where do you want to go?

I thought for a few moments.

Samantha: I kinda wanna go home, but getting some better clothes sounds good.

Clyde stood and held out his hand.

Clyde: Then the Kingdom of Hearts it is, they have the finest clothing. What season is your favorite?

I raised my eyebrow and took his hand.

Samantha: Winter, lots of fuzzy...

Clyde: Perfect! Plus along the way we can see my brother, and I can tell him about finding an Alice!

I made a fist with my other hand, and held it up for him to see.

Samantha: My name is Samantha.

Clyde held up his free hand defensively and apologized.

* * *

After a while of walking through a stretch of darker forest, and making scary noises to make Clyde jump, I started getting bored.

Samantha: (ANNOY HIM!) Hey, Clyde... Clyde... Clyde... Hey, Clyde...

Clyde turned, giving me the weirdest look.

Samantha: You're the banana king!

He choked on some random sweet he was eating. After all that commotion he grinned at me.

Clyde: Good one! I should use that on my brother's friend, Joker!

I shrugged, and patted his back. He tilted his head again.

Clyde: How do you do that weird voice anyway?

Samantha: Simple. Strain, stay quiet, and let it out annoyingly!

Clyde: Samantha! You're the banana king!

We both collapsed into laughter.

* * *

Clyde said we were close to a 'rest stop', but I was still so bored...

Samantha: Hmm... ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI, ALL COVERED IN CHEESE!

I sang out with all my lungs. Clyde jumped around, his eyes wide. He waved his hands for me to stop.

Samantha: I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL, WHEN SOMEBODY SNEEZED!

Clyde covered my mouth.

Clyde: Stop! My brother and his friends will hear you and get the wrong idea!

Samantha: About what?

Clyde: I don't know... Anyway... do you like tea parties?

I thought carefully about it.

Samantha: (Could be a trap, or not... could be cute guys... Wait, what?) Yeah, why?

Clyde grinned and led me to a gate. He opened it and dragged me in, then took me around the house. In the back a table was set up for a tea party, and a whole bunch of cute boys surrounded the table. I felt my mind burst into squeals. Clyde waved to another cat boy.

Clyde: Hey! Kyle! I found an Alice!

Everyone was silently staring in our direction. The boy at the head of the table, who was wearing a top hat, stood up.

?: Pleased to see you found an Alice, but... what was all that racket?

Some other boy shifted his pillow, seeming to be half asleep... or more than half.

?: Yeah... It was noisy...

I shifted uncomfortably. Clyde ignored those two and went to his brother's side. He started quietly telling him what happened. I observed the place, then glared at Clyde.

Samantha: (I knew it was a trap! But they are pretty cute...) Clyde! You never said we were going to go to a tea party!

Clyde turned around, surprised. Everyone became quiet again.

Samantha: (What, did I drop a bomb on them?) Oh yeah, and it wasn't racket, it was a song, and it's called 'On Top of Spaghetti'.

Everyone stared. Either in disbelief, or they just thought I lost my mind. I nodded in my head to myself.

Samantha: (A big bomb.)

* * *

 **Samantha Nekozhka - An OC. Nekozhka is a combination of 'neko', the Japanese word for cat, and 'kozhka', the Russian word for cat.**

 **(Sushi-san likes cats, in case you couldn't tell.)**

 **Clyde Knock - Also an OC.**

 **Kyle Knock - From Lost Alice.**

 **Other characters - To be introduced next time. Or later.**

 **(Oh, and I suppose we should explain that 'Phalanx' is one of the many odd words Samantha uses instead of regular profanity. There'll most likely be others.)**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland 2

Welcome to Wonderland - Part 2

The boy at the head of the table sighed, looking rather irritated. Another guy beside him had bunny ears that were twitching in my direction.

?: So... Why are you not sitting, Alice?

I gave the rabbit boy a dull look.

Samantha: Number one, no one said I could have a seat. Number two, I think it's rather rude for me to sit down without being invited; also someone might be sitting there.

Clyde: I am!

A few people gave him the 'Please shut up' look.

Samantha: And how many more times will I say this? I am not Alice, I'm Samantha.

A few cookies on the table started chanting.

Cookies: Oreo! OREEEOOO! Oreo! OREEEOOO!

My attention diverted to the black and white cookies. They marched in perfect formation right onto a bright pink plate.

Samantha: (Must. Hold. In. Giggles... ) Pfft... Hahahahaha!

I burst into a laughing fit. The boy with the top hat facepalmed.

?: You may have a seat, Samantha. Would you like some tea?

I held my stomach and took the empty seat nearest to me. I quickly calmed myself, and nodded.

Samantha: Some tea would be very nice, thank you.

A purple cup appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of me, brimming with a clear pinkish liquid.

Samantha: ... (Ah, the... tea... is pink...)

The rabbit boy sat up straight suddenly.

?: We haven't given our names! I'm sorry, Alice!

I glared at him, and cleared my throat.

?: What?

Samantha: You interrupted the marshmallows song... Rather rude.

He ignored my random comment and continued.

?: I'm Sidd Rex, and this to my left is Ash.

The sleepy boy only shifted his pillow. He had fluffy grey hair and was adorable.

Samantha: He can't introduce himself?

Sidd shook his head, making his ears flop.

Samantha: (D-I-S-T-R-A-C-T-I-N-G!) So what's your name?

I directed my question toward the top hat boy.

?: I am Luke Estheim.

Clyde hugged his brother awkwardly in the side of my vison. I pointed to them.

Samantha: Clyde and Kyle Knock? Correct?

Luke nodded. The red-haired boy beside him was playing with some cards and teasing the cookies.

Samantha: (Cookies...) Hey! You! Dude with the cards! Tell me your name.

The boy looked up, surprised.

?: Me? My name is Joker Braze.

I pick up a random oreo and observed it.

Samantha: Hmm... What card?

Joker shuffled the deck and pulled a random one out.

Joker: Six of Diamonds.

I smiled and ate the cookie. Clyde came over to me.

Clyde: Okay! Tea time's over! Now for traveling!

I stood and waved at the boys.

Samantha: See you later, Luke, Sidd, Joker, Ash, Kyle, and Owen!

The Chess King's eyes widened.

Owen: Wait, how did you know my name?

I smirked and followed Clyde back to the road.

Clyde: I told my brother everything! He says we should go to the Queen of Hearts if you wanna go home.

He shivered when he said 'Queen of Hearts'.

Samantha: Hmm... What, does she know my address?

Clyde shook his head.

Clyde: She has a mirror to take you home. If she lets you borrow it, then problem solved. If not... you're stuck here.

I shrugged, and grabbed a pair of headphones out of nowhere. Because Wonderland is magic.

Clyde: She most likely won't give us the mirror, in which case... You can stay and join more tea parties! I bet you'd make them less boring.

Samantha: I can try... Not promising anything though. Do they have blacksmiths around here?

I pulled lightly on the cord attached to the headphones, and a device landed in my hand. Clyde glanced at it.

Clyde: Plenty of blacksmiths... Your magic is cool, what are those things?

Samantha: Thanks, they are called headphones and... Well, I don't know what this is, but it plays music through the headphones.

Clyde: Cool!

* * *

I reached over and poked Clyde. He turned and tilted his head.

Samantha: Here.

I handed him my shoes. Clyde's ears flattened against his head.

Clyde: Shoes?

I nodded and gave him a apologetic look.

Samantha: My feet were starting to hurt, and I can't just throw them into my imagination.

Clyde: Why not?

Samantha: They'd get stuck on the portal in and melt, and then you couldn't sell them or anything.

The look on Clyde's face said 'Oh', and he smiled at me.

* * *

A little while later we ran into someone, or rather I did. The boy turned around, surprised.

?: Are you okay?

I looked up and saw familiar blue eyes, then my mind did a back flip.

Samantha: (C-cute! Kaito! SQUEE!) Uh...

Kaito tilted his head confusedly, and repeated his question.

Samantha: (Reply, idiot! And stop staring.) Yeah...

Kaito: So... What's your name? Do you know where I can find the other vocaloids?

I slapped myself mentally to keep in touch with reality.

Samantha: I'm Samantha Nekozhka, and I don't even know where I am, much less where other vocaloids are. Sorry.

Kaito looked a little sad, but brightened up when he noticed Clyde.

Kaito: Does he know where they are?

Clyde's ears flattened, and he growled.

Clyde: Address me to my face, blue-head.

Kaito looked taken aback, and quickly raised his hands defensively.

Samantha: I don't get what's happening here...

Kaito looked just as confused as me.

Kaito: I'm sorry, what's your name, sir? Do you know where I am?

Clyde seemed appeased at being called sir.

Clyde: Well first off, you're in Wonderland! And second off, you tell me your name first.

Kaito started looking frustrated, and crossed his arms.

Samantha: (Why do they dislike each other so much? I thought Clyde liked everyone?) Hey! Clyde, what's the matter?

Clyde: He smells funny, and his voice is weird, and he ignored me.

Kaito: You weren't standing in my line of vison, and I am a vocaloid. My voice doesn't sound funny!

They soon started arguing, and glared at each other.

Samantha: Both of you, SHUT UP!

Silence reigned with a firm will. I gave both of them disapproving looks, then smiled as the giggles attacked me. Both stared in confusion as I sat down and had a good laughing fit. Finally I stood and cleared my throat.

Samantha: Sorry, you two are definitely rivals already. Anyway, this is Kaito and he smells funny because he isn't human.

My explanation made sense to Kaito. But Clyde scratched his head.

Clyde: Rivals?

Samantha: You'll see later. Anyway, Kaito, would you like to join us?

Kaito seemed pleased and he agreed. Again we continued walking.

Kaito: So your name's Clyde?

Clyde: Wha- How- How does everyone know?!

Samantha: Clyde Knock, actually.

Clyde: W-wait! How did both of you know!?

Kaito & Samantha: Lucky guess.

Clyde: What?!

Kaito: I was wondering... How did Samantha know my name?

Samantha: You're pretty popular where I come from.

Kaito: Hmm...

Samantha: Let's sing to pass the time!

Kaito and Clyde both looked interested.

Samantha: OOOHH! ONE BILLION BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL!

Everyone joined in the obnoxious song, Kaito sounding the best, Clyde coming next as he wasn't trying for obnoxious, and me last because I was trying to be obnoxious.

* * *

 **Sidd Rex - From Lost Alice.**

 **Ash - From SWD: Guilty Alice. He's such a cute, sleepy little Dormouse. *squeaks happily***

 **Luke Estheim,** **Joker Braze,** **Owen Chester - Also f** **rom Lost Alice.**

 **Queen of Hearts - Actually more of an OC than anything.**

 **Kaito Shion - Vocaloid. My precious...**


	3. Welcome to Wonderland 3

Welcome to Wonderland - Part 3

After much walking, talking, and singing, we came to a gate. There was some weird writing at the top of it.

Samantha: I can't read what it says... Can you read it, Clyde?

Clyde shook his head and knocked on the gate. A small furry thing looked out at us with round wide eyes.

?: Nnii?

It tilted its head in question. Suddenly small arms and legs popped out and it waved at us.

Clyde: Oops! Sorry, wrong gate... Oh no.

Clyde's fur stood on end and he stepped slowly away from the gate. Kaito seemed curious. He poked his finger through the gate at it. It let out a squeal of delight and ran away. Kaito's confused expression made me snicker.

Kaito: Did I do something wrong? Why'd it run away?

Clyde: L-let's go now... It will be back...

From the way he said that, he must think they were scary.

Samantha: Really? Then it's polite to wait for them to come back, right?

Clyde: A-are you saying that to make us stay?! There are gonna be millions of them trying to attack us!

Kaito stared after the furball longingly. I reached out and petted the nervous cat boy.

Kaito: What was that? It was so... C-cute.

Clyde: T-they are not cute! They are scary! And they are called... s-snuggle wuggles!

Samantha: I agree with Kaito, they are adorable.

The furry thing came back, a bunch more following it.

?: Nnii! Nnnii nii nni!

It pointed at us, and shoved the gate open. Clyde screamed and tried running away, but I grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

Samantha: If we suffer, you suffer with us! We are a team!

Clyde: When did we agree to that?!

Samantha: When we sang the national anthem backwards!

Clyde: Then I'll sing it forwards!

Samantha: *gasp* You would dare break our sacred oath?!

Clyde: Aaaahhhhh!

Clyde started crying. The furballs came out and observed us. One tapped Kaito's leg and looked up at him pleadingly. Kaito reached down and picked it up carefully, then placed it on his shoulder. Another ran up and promptly attached itself to his leg.

Kaito: S-so cute!

One furball fainted at my feet, another started staring at me with really wide eyes. A few started hugging Clyde, who cried uncontrolably. Kaito picked up a few more, hugging them carefully.

Clyde: Nooooooo...

Kaito: C-cute...

Samantha: Yep, I'm not surprised.

Kaito suddenly fainted. I reached out quickly and caught him; his body was heavy and almost knocked me over. I let him down gently, then the furballs crowded around him and hugged him. I leaned down next to him to make sure he was okay.

?: Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee!

?: Nnii!

One grabbed my hand and pulled on it, then laid it on Kaito's chest. I felt his heartbeat. I tried removing my hand, but the wuggle pulled its appendages in and took a nap on my hand. You wouldn't believe how heavy it was. A few wuggles made whistling sounds and 'Aww, how cute' noises at us. Clyde wasn't paying any attention.

Samantha: Well this is embarrassing... Umm... Kaito? Mind waking up for me?

Kaito didn't respond, but his heartbeat quickened.

Samantha: (Well, what did I expect? Wait... His heartbeat... It's... nice and warm... Argh!) What's that supposed to mean!?

My face felt like it was burning and I tried moving the wuggle with both hands. After a while of shouting, pulling, hugs, and such, I finally gave up. And Clyde calmed down enough to notice what the wuggles had done to me. Clyde's ears flattened, and he hissed at the furballs hugging him. All of the furballs jumped back in surprise.

Clyde: Why you got your hand on his chest?!

I let out a whimper, tried to pull my hand back with all my might, and failed. Clyde came over and hissed at the furball on my hand. It scrambled away and started crying like me.

Samantha: You didn't have to be so mean... Argh... I'm tired...

I started crying harder, and curled into a ball. Clyde tried pulling me out of the ball.

Clyde: Hey! Pull yourself together! We need to leave!

Kaito awoke and sat up; the wuggles toppled off him, all of them asleep. Kaito noticed the crying wuggle, then me, and looked confused.

Kaito: What happened?

Clyde glared at Kaito. He crawled over, grabbed Kaito's scarf and pulled him closer. Clyde hissed menacingly. Kaito pulled back in shock.

Kaito: What did I do?!

I whimpered and curled tighter. The wuggle crawled into my ball and cried with me. Clyde hissed at Kaito again. Kaito whacked Clyde's hand away and moved past the angry cat to me. I felt him sit down beside me and start to rub my back gently.

Kaito: Samantha? Are you okay?

Clyde stopped hissing and came over, confused.

Clyde: Hey! Freeze-brain! Blue-head!

Kaito turned, glaring back.

Kaito: Yeah, fuzz-head?

Samantha: I, for once in my life, want to be with my family. They are super annoying... But they don't fight over me and... I want my bed...

I muttered my words almost too quietly, but both boys heard and they stopped glaring at each other. Clyde came to my other side.

Clyde: What's wrong, Alice?

Samantha: It's Samantha.

Kaito: We should find a place to sleep, Clyde. Samantha's tired.

Clyde: Out of curiosity, how do you know that?

Kaito: She said she wanted her bed.

Clyde: Oh... Well it is getting late, I guess... If we hurry, we can get to a inn.

Kaito picked me up carefully and nodded.

Kaito: Lead the way, Sir Clyde!

Clyde smiled and started walking. Kaito turned and observed the quiet place where the furballs had been. All of them were gone and the gate was closed.

Kaito: Huh... Interesting place.

I hugged Kaito's coat and the wuggle who had snuck into my arms. Kaito seemed a little surprised, but didn't say anything. He walked beside Clyde and hummed a random song. Clyde skipped to the tune, and I fell asleep.

* * *

{KAITO}

Clyde: Really? She's asleep?

Kaito: Sorry... She wasn't relaxing... She's cute, see?

I let her slip slightly so Clyde could see. Clyde stared at her for a moment.

Clyde: You're right, bro! She's super cute.

I noticed the furball asleep in her arms and stopped. Clyde noticed it too.

Kaito: ...

Clyde: Oh... Umm... Let's just hope that it isn't a problem...

Kaito: (C-cute... So cute... ) Yeah.

We continued walking and arrived in town. Clyde located the best inn he knew, and we rented two rooms. One for Samantha, and one for us guys. We laid her in her bed and left. Then we went to our room. Clyde rolled on his bed in boredom.

Clyde: Hey, Kaito?

Kaito: (Shutting dow-) Huh?

Clyde: Do... Do you like Samantha? Because I like her a lot.

Kaito: (Samantha... Hmm...) I guess I like her... I haven't been around her long enough to know.

Clyde: She seems to like you quite a lot.

He stared at me. It looked like he was trying to read my expression.

Kaito: (Why does he argue with me so much anyway?) Really? What makes you think that?

Clyde held up his hand and lowered his fingers as he talked.

Clyde: Number one, she fell asleep in your arms. Two, she had her hand on your chest while you were unconsious.

Kaito: (...) She fell asleep because she was too tired to stay awake, and did she really?

Clyde: Well, I guess the wuggle was asleep on that hand... And those things are heavy. It might have had her hand pinned there...

Kaito: (Baka...) That doesn't mean she 'likes' me. It just means that she was tired, and a wuggle pinned her hand.

Clyde: Ah... whatever. Night, bro!

I closed my eyes, annoyed.

Kaito: Goodnight, Clyde. (Shutting down.)

* * *

 **(Looks like the only new character here was the furball/wuggle, which will be named next time! Look forward to it!)**

 **ej, you kinda sound like a Japanese person.**

 **(Do I? Good, I meant to do that.)**

 **...You're strange.**

 **(And you aren't? ...She appears to be rendered speechless.)**


	4. Welcome to Wonderland 4

Welcome to Wonderland - Part 4

{SAMANTHA}

I could sort of feel a hand shaking me, and I responded with a groan.

?: Samantha, wake up! It's morning and the sun is shining!

?: Maybe we should sing; she doesn't appear to be awake.

?: Sing? That's your job, I can't sing wake-up songs.

?: Why not?

?: 'Cause I'm not a morning person myself.

I heard someone facepalm above me.

?: You are not very bright, are you?

?: Hey! You wanna fight?

Samantha: (Both male... I wonder why I don't recognize them? Hmm... Yukiya and Kaito are cute! Shut up! And over here we have the 356th Belmont winner! Wait... What?!) Ngh...

?: ...She made a noise... Hey, freeze-hands... Are you gonna sing?

?: What should I sing, Sir Clyde? And are my hands really that cold?

?: You were eating ice cream, I assume they are cold. And just sing.

?: Hmm... They are cold. Ahem... The snow glows white on the mountain tonight...

I sat straight up and just missed whacking Kaito. I managed to get Clyde though.

Clyde: Ouch! That really hurts!

Kaito: I didn't even complete the song...

Samantha: (...Kaito... ARGH! SQUEE! SQUEE! ARGH! He's just so... Wait, what happened yesterday?) Ugh... Is it really morning?

Clyde: Owww... Yes.

I rubbed my neck, which had a weird cramp in it. My eyes scanned the room, and I spotted a mirror.

Samantha: Aaahh!

I jumped and hugged the things nearest me, which were Kaito and the wuggle.

Kaito: Hey! Careful... What's the problem?

Clyde looked a little annoyed at Kaito, but stayed completely silent. I glared at the mirror and let go of Kaito and the wuggle. The wuggle almost fell to the floor, but Kaito caught it and hugged it. I walked cautiously up to the mirror and tapped it.

Samantha: (My inner cat is hissing... Hey, look! Kaito in the mirror! Shut up! ...I hate mirrors.) ...Hmm...

Clyde: Is everything fine, Alice?

Samantha: It's Samantha.

Clyde: *sigh* Sing another song, blue-head.

Kaito: Ahem. It's raining tacos! From out of the sky! Tacos! No-

I ran over and covered his mouth.

Samantha: I'm awake already, mom!

Clyde's ear twitched. Kaito blinked a few times. I stepped back and straightened my clothes.

Samantha: (SQUEE! SQUEE! Argh...) Petra wakes me up best... Anyway. Where is breakfast to be? And where on earth do I get a change of clothes?

Kaito petted the sleeping wuggle and looked at Clyde. Clyde let out a sigh and stood up from where he lay sprawled after I whacked him.

Clyde: Breakfast is wherever you want it; freeze-fingers here had ice cream. I had tacos!

I shook my head, annoyed. Clyde smiled proudly. Kaito made cutesy noises at the wuggle.

Clyde: And for clothes, we must go shopping.

Samantha: (I wonder... Hey! Kaito is petting the wuggle! Aww! It's so- SQUEE!) Uh... Are there non-high-fructose toaster pastries around here?

Clyde: Yeah... What's fructose?

* * *

Clyde: Ice cream and pastries? Why?

Samantha: Because... I don't know! The wuggle wanted to eat something!

I held a spoon full of ice cream out to the wuggle, who ate it faster than I could blink. Kaito was staring intensely at the ice cream, while holding the wuggle. I ate my food carefully, because you never know when a killer might attack you and your friends.

Samantha: Now that we have eaten, I declare that we shall call this wuggle... What should we call it?

Clyde: We shouldn't keep it... Ah, whatever.

Kaito: Ice cream...

?: Nnii! Nnii!

The wuggle hugged Kaito and squeaked at him. Clyde started grooming his tail and ears. I smiled and held up the spoon like a sword. No, it didn't have ice cream in it.

Samantha: Ice Cream! Come forth and be dubbed an honorary member of our team!

The wuggle stepped closer to me. I scooped up some ice cream and held it out. The wuggle ate the ice cream happily. I picked Ice Cream up and hugged him. Clyde and Kaito both looked jealous of the wuggle, for different reasons though. Clyde couldn't take it.

Clyde: How come he gets a hug when he joins?!

Kaito: Ice cream...

Samantha: What? Do you want me to hug you and feed you ice cream too?

Clyde's face turned red and he looked away. Kaito just nodded. I put the wuggle on my shoulder and grabbed Clyde. I threw my arms around the cat boy and hugged him.

Clyde: Huh?!

I kissed the embarrassed cat on the cheek, and pulled away after a few moments. Clyde looked frozen in place. I turned and scooped some ice cream and held it out to Kaito, who accepted it quickly.

Clyde: Uh... Maybe we should go clothes shopping now!

Kaito: Mmmhmm...

Kaito seemed immersed in the ice cream, and hugged the wuggle tighter. I continued feeding the Kaito, and resisting the urge to squeal and hug him.

Samantha: (Argh! He's so cute!) Hmm... Yeah, soon.

Clyde shook his head and stood up from the bench we sat on.

Clyde: You want to get fresh clothes and see the Queen of Hearts, right?

Samantha: (Nuts! Clyde, why'd you have to ruin the perfect moment?) Yeah... I guess.

I stood and handed Kaito the rest of the ice cream to finish.

* * *

Clyde led us around town, showing me the clothing stores and stuff. I picked out black, ninja-like clothes, and got myself some knives and a sword. We also bought a blue and purple dress.

Clyde: Why?

Samantha: One, you never know when you'll need self-defence. Two, you never know when there's gonna be a ball. Three, I always felt like sneaking could be my thing.

Kaito: So... What's the wuggle's name? I didn't catch it.

Samantha: His name is Ice Cream, courtesy of you.

Kaito seemed a little confused, but accepted it. Clyde pointed to a castle at the center of town.

Clyde: Destination is the castle.

Samantha: First though, I need to change into my ninja suit.

* * *

Soon we arrived at the castle... after I had changed. Two guards stared at us, and blocked our way. It kinda bothered me. Okay, it really bothered me.

Clyde: Hey... Umm... Can we have an audience with the queen... Maybe?

Guard One: No.

Guard Two: What do you want to see the queen about?

Samantha: (Nosy guards...) Ah... It's about the strange dancing oreos I saw yesterday.

My whisper was only heard by Kaito, who snickered. A guard gave him a weird look, but thankfully didn't ask anything.

Clyde: It's about Alice!

Guard One: No.

Guard Two: But Alice is already speaking with her majesty!

Clyde didn't seem to catch what the guard said.

Clyde: It's urgent!

The cat made a 'cute kitty' face at them. Both guards were unfazed.

Clyde: Argh... I don't like doing this, but... Can we bribe you in any way?

Guard One: No.

Guard Two: Hmm... If you entertain us for a little while, we will let you in.

Clyde nodded and turned to Kaito, and held up his hands. Kaito shifted his footing and cleared his throat. Clyde waved his hands like he was directing a concert.

Kaito: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen...

Kaito sang the whole song from beginning to end.

Kaito: ...The cold never bothered me anyway!

Clyde dropped his hands dramatically. The guards blew their noses.

Guard One: No-ho-ho-ho! Nooooo!

Guard Two: So good... Thank you so much!

Both stepped aside and opened the gate. Clyde walked through dramatically; Kaito took my hand and dragged me through.

Samantha: (BRAIN-LAG-AND-BURN! STOP SINGING PLEASE!) Don't ever sing that again.

Kaito: Not even in a life or death scenario?

Samantha: (BRAIN-BURN!) Ah... Whatever.

* * *

 **Ice Cream the wuggle - An OC. Though that might kind of be obvious.**

 **(I'd say so. I've heard of furball creatures before, but none that are called snuggle wuggles.)**

 **Be quiet, ej. That information was unnecessary.**

 **(But... Ah, never mind. I guess we're out of new characters to introduce anyway, since the guards aren't important.)**

 **Good editor.**

 **(Why are you patting me on the head?)**

 **Because I want to! Now hush, we have to go write more!**

 **(Help! Sushi-san is dragging me into the author's room! Nooo, I'm just the editor here! I have my own stories to write...)**

 ***evil smirk* You know you want to help me with this story...**

 **(And she calls me an imp.)**


	5. Welcome to Wonderland 5

Welcome to Wonderland - Part 5

The room looked like every throne room. The Queen of Hearts stared at me boredly.

Queen: Really? This looks nothing like an Alice... She looks like a... a...

Samantha: 'Cause I'm not an 'Alice', I'm Samantha!

I snapped at the cat standing beside me. Clyde jumped and his ears went flat on his head. He let out a whimper. Kaito stood in the back, petting the wuggle. The queen seemed taken aback that I interrupted her sentence. I shifted my sword's sheath. The queen noticed and pointed her scepter at it.

Queen: Disarm her, guards!

Her order was followed, and they rushed over to try taking my sword. I unsheathed it and swung it in a triangle shape. The guards pulled back, surprised, and aimed their spears at me. I smiled wickedly.

Samantha: Now I'm dangerous! Hehehehehe! Krytac would be proud of me.

Kaito: Who's Krytac?

Samantha: A friend of mine.

Clyde gave a grand bow and addressed the Queen of Hearts.

Clyde: Your Highness... If we may borrow your mirror for just one look, we will leave after that and never disturb you again, I promise.

The Queen of Hearts seemed slightly appeased by the polite way he put it.

Queen: Only if your friends apologize and bow, then I will consider it. You see, another 'Alice' has also requested the mirror, 'for just one look', and I am considering letting her... Only one 'Alice' can go through though.

Clyde seemed to understand and turned to me. I gave him an 'I am not going to do that' look. Clyde made a cute kitty face at me.

Samantha: (Won't work. I'm immune.) I apologize for being rude, Your... Highness... But I will not bow to anyone. Oreo's fault. And can I meet this 'Alice'?

The Queen of Hearts glared at me.

Queen: Yes... Bring her out.

One of the guards bowed and left the room. Kaito made squeaky sounds at the wuggle, and Clyde rubbed his tail nervously. I stood still, waiting. The guard came back with the 'Alice'. She looked like a proper 'Alice'. She wore the same type of dress as I wore when I arrived, only it was pink. She came over and we stared at each other.

Samantha: (Stop staring, idiot! Introduce yourself!) Hi, I'm Samantha Nekozhka... What's your name?

?: Alicia... Alicia Lancer. Are you the other Alice everyone's talking about?

Samantha: They are talking about me? MY NAME IS SAMANTHA, PEOPLE WHO ARE TALKING ABOUT ME!

My sudden scream at the ceiling made several guards jump in shock, even the Queen got a good jump. I huffed. Then I let a smile spread across my face, and I took Alicia's hand and gently kissed the top of it. I like pretending to be a prince.

Samantha: I'm sorry for screaming, Alicia. I just had to get that out of my system.

Alicia was surprisingly understanding and nodded, smiling back.

Alicia: I wouldn't want to use the mirror if it meant another girl like me had to stay here...

I shivered.

Samantha: (I hate mirrors.) I don't want the mirror. I suppose it's up to the Queen.

The Queen glared at me, and shifted her dress.

Queen: I will keep my mirror, and both of you will leave.

I frowned and pointed my sword at her.

Samantha: Alicia gets to go home. Because I can survive here, and she's on the verge of a breakdown.

Alicia looked shocked.

Alicia: How did you know?

Samantha: I can tell.

I turned back to the queen.

Samantha: So you're going to let her go home!

The force in my words made the guards step back. The Queen looked furious. She stood up, glaring at me, and stomped her foot.

Queen: Take them all to the dungeon!

I changed my mind about getting Alicia to the mirror.

Samantha: Kaito, get Alicia! Clyde, follow me!

Kaito didn't question me. He gave me Ice Cream and picked up Alicia, who looked scared. Finally I turned to bid the Queen farewell.

Samantha: Shame I didn't get to use my sword. Bye!

We raced past the startled guards and out of the castle.

* * *

Clyde: Why are we headed back to the tea party?

Samantha: We are going there to plan and make it snow.

Clyde: What's the snow for?

Samantha: To keep my rage levels low. Kaito, sing that one about Raspberry.

Kaito: Raspberry Monster?

Samantha: Yeah, that one.

Alicia had fallen asleep in Kaito's arms, and we were traveling again. Kaito started singing the song, and I started whacking at plants with my weapons. After Kaito was done singing, I sheathed my weapons, and started the next song.

Samantha: This is the last song! The last song! So everybody sing along!

Kaito joined in and soon after everyone was singing, even Alicia, who awoke because of how loud the rest of us were. Finally we neared a familiar place.

Samantha: We are almost there! ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI, ALL COVERED IN CHEESE! I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL, WHEN SOMEBODY SNEEZED! IT ROLLED OFF THE TABLE, AND ONTO THE FLOOR! AND THEN MY POOR MEATBALL, ROLLED RIGHT OUT THE DOOR!

Joker was waiting at the gate. He opened it for us and guided us in. Luke gave an annoyed glance in my direction, but focused on the person he was kneeling next to. I walked over and watched him press a cloth to Kyle's forehead.

Samantha: What happened? Is Kyle okay?

Luke: No... He's caught a weird sickness that makes him faint. He hasn't responded to any of the herbs that I put in his tea...

Clyde rushed over and sat beside his brother. Clyde's ears went flat against his head, and he rubbed his brother's hand.

Clyde: He... He has a fever... Is everyone else okay?

Luke: Sidd went home when he started feeling dizzy... He hasn't come back. Owen, can you go check on him?

Owen moved from where he sat and left quickly. Ash shifted in his sleep. Bacon danced on the table and caught my loose attention; I walked over and watched them dance. Oreos sang for the wonderful bacon dancers. I walked over to Ash, and gently shook him. Ash woke up immediately.

Cookies: Oreo-oreo-oreo OORRREEEOOO! Oreo-oreo-oreo OORRREEEOOO!

Bacon: La-la-la LAAAA! La-la-la LAAAA!

Ash: *yawn* Morning... You are?

Samantha: Samantha. Are you feeling okay?

Ash: Fine... Why?

Samantha: Just checking! Stay cute!

I turned and bounded back to where everyone was gathered. Luke looked a little worn. That kinda worried me. I stepped closer to Kyle and moved the cloth, then laid my hand on his forehead. I felt a sort of song resonating around me. I couldn't tell where it was coming from though. People around me talked in upset voices.

Luke: If the herbs don't kick in, then what?

Ash: He could try sleeping more... Yeah...

Ash fell asleep again. Joker sat and shuffled a deck of cards. Kaito stood completely still, as if listening for something. The wuggle did the same. Marshmallows wished a cupcake happy birthday, then blew out the cupcake's candle. Alicia looked around nervously. Owen came back with an unconscious Sidd, saying the rabbit boy had wanted to be with everyone else. Luke went straight to work making Sidd comfortable, and Owen then went to talk with Alicia.

Samantha: (Concentrate... Ash, Joker, Luke, Sidd, Kyle, Clyde, Owen, Alicia, Kaito, Ice Cream... And who else? Me... Where is that song coming from? ...North.) Does anyone else hear a faint song? Like really far away to the north?

Everyone went silent and stared at me. Except the sleeping ones.

Samantha: (Do I always drop bombs on tea parties?) Hmm?

* * *

 **Queen of Hearts - Wait, we already introduced her...**

 **(Yeah, but she didn't actually appear. So we're reminding the readers that she's an OC Queen of Hearts.)**

 **Oh, okay. Well, she's not very important anyway. Who's next?**

 **Alicia Lancer - An OC. More of an 'Alice' than Samantha.**

 **(And now one of those points where the story stutters... For the moment, there is no cure for the poor sick cat and rabbit, and nobody has any idea what the deal is with that song. If Sushi-san knows, she's not telling me.)**

 **It's not like I can explain it very well, ej-baka! But no need to worry, we'll just skip that part of the story for now. Write more Wonderland!**

 **(Are you telling yourself that, or trying to get me to write for you?)**

 **Either, or both. As long as more story gets written.**

* * *

Next time: Snow Day

Kaito: It's so cold out...

Clyde: It snowed yesterday!

Samantha whipped around.

Samantha: Is it still snowing? How deep? Has it melted? Is the sun out?

Clyde: Calm down! Yes, a few inches, no, no.

Samantha: Yes! YYYEEEESSSS!

Samantha rushed outside as fast as possible.

Kaito: Hey! Wait up!

Clyde: Should we follow her?

Kaito: *sigh* I'm not... I'm making hot chocolate for when she comes back in.

Clyde: I'm going out with her then. Agree?

Kaito fist-bumped Clyde.

Kaito: Agree.

Samantha: SNOW!


	6. Snow Day - Kaito

Snow Day - Kaito

{KAITO}

Samantha danced around Clyde, making him dizzy. After a while, Clyde fell over and groaned.

Clyde: Make the world stop spinning!

Samantha leaned down and put her finger on his nose, then pressed it. Clyde's eyes focused on her finger immediately. Then she stood.

Samantha: Ta-da! Now the world is no longer spinning! Your stomach might be queasy though.

Clyde lay completely still. I ran my fingers through Ice Cream's fur.

Kaito: (So soft...) Cool trick.

Samantha's attention flew to the candies dancing on the table. I followed her gaze and could see them singing to a marshmallow. Samantha walked over to the table and sat beside Joker. I followed and sat on Joker's other side. Samantha held out her hand to Joker, but her eyes were on the cookies.

Samantha: What card?

Joker shuffled the deck and drew a card.

Joker: Ace of Spades.

Samantha's face fell and she sighed sadly. Joker shuffled the deck again, and placed a stack of five cards into her hand. She looked at them, then turned back to Joker.

Samantha: Pass Kaito a few; let's play Guess the Diamond.

Joker let out a sigh and passed me five cards. I observed my cards, then looked back up. Joker placed the rest of the deck on the table, and drew five cards for himself.

Samantha: One for all!

Samantha declared quickly and laid down two cards. Joker and I followed.

Joker: Six of Diamonds?

Samantha: Nope. Queen of Spades?

Kaito: (How did she know?! Wait, she wasn't peeking right? There was no possible way of her seeing them!) Yes.

I passed her the card. She carefully laid it in its own pile. I drew another card from my two card pile.

Kaito: (Hmm...) King of Clubs.

Joker: You got me. Here's your card.

And the game continued like that until there weren't any cards left. Samantha won the first game. Then we played again with Clyde and Sidd. Samantha won the second game. Luke and Ash joined. Samantha won again. Everyone was playing by game twenty, and everyone was ready to quit. Samantha won every game, it was like she could see our very thoughts.

Sidd: How did you win every game?! How?

Samantha slouched in her chair looking bored. She reached her hand out, snatched up a candy, and popped it into her mouth.

Samantha: You're all too easy to read.

Sidd: But it's impossible to read Joker! He's too unpredictable!

Samantha: When it comes to card games, anyone's predictable. Joker thinks a lot like my sister, so he's easy to read.

Everyone went silent.

Kaito: (How does she do that? She makes everyone go quiet all at once.) ...

Sidd: You have a sister?!

Samantha looked off into the forest and nodded. She seemed obviously distracted.

Samantha: Does anyone mind if I leave for a little bit?

Luke: No, just come back for dinner.

And with that Samantha got up and left. After a while I decided to find her, and followed her tracks. Soon it started snowing, and the sun was setting. The thick flakes made it hard to see and it was freezing. I was glad I brought the wuggle, and I carefully fingered his fur.

Kaito: (Where is she? I'm losing her tracks... So cold... Maybe the wuggle can help.) Ice Cream? Can you smell where Samantha is?

Ice Cream: Nii?

Kaito: Or smell where she went or...

Ice Cream: Nii!

The wuggle pointed in a direction and I went that way. The wuggle seemed to be acting like a compass, and kept his arm in the direction I was to go.

Kaito: (Should have brought Clyde... Was he right when he said he thought she liked me? Maybe I should sing to pass the time... That's what our team normally does.) Hmm... Oreo! OORREEOO! Oreo! OORREEOO!

Ice Cream: Nii! Nii! Nii! Nnnii!

I stopped singing and listened. A song could be heard. A familiar female voice was singing.

?: ...I know who goes before me, I know who stands behind! The God of angel armies is always by my side!

I followed it quickly and arrived at a snowy field. Samantha lay in the middle of it. Her jacket lay off to the side, and she stared intently up at the darkening sky.

Kaito: (W-why does she have her jacket off?! She'll catch a cold!) Samantha!

She turned, startled, but calmed when she saw me approaching. She smiled and sat up.

Samantha: Hi, Kaito.

I picked up her jacket and wrapped it around her.

Kaito: (How's she gonna stay warm when her coat is cold, Kaito?) You'll catch a cold at this rate, if you haven't already.

Samantha reached out and grabbed my hand. She pulled me down and made me sit beside her.

Kaito: Hey! We have to go back! It's getting dark!

Samantha put her finger over my lips and made a 'Shh' noise. I listened and heard silence, very calm and entrancing silence. Her hands went to her coat and she pulled it tighter around her, then smiled at me. We sat there listening to the still snow floating around us. Even Ice Cream seemed amazed.

Samantha: It's so pretty... I want to stay here forever and ever! But I can't.

Kaito: Why not?

Samantha smiled sadly and held out her hand. A flake drifted down and landed on her palm.

Samantha: Snow goes away in the summer. And, as you said, I most likely will catch a cold.

I watched her stare at her surroundings, enjoying them with every ounce of her being. I shivered as a cold breeze whistled past. Samantha noticed and sighed.

Samantha: You're right though, we should head back soon. But... I want to enjoy it a little longer.

I nodded, then handed her the warm wuggle, which she started petting.

Kaito: So why did you come out here in the first place?

Samantha: Mentioning my sister brought back some memories and stuff, so I came to cry it off a bit. And look, it decided to snow on me.

I felt something in my chest ache a little. I rubbed the spot. Samantha frowned and tilted her head.

Samantha: Something wrong?

Kaito: For some reason my chest ached for a moment there. I can't figure out why...

She burst out laughing and collapsed in the snow. I observed her giggling and something warm spread through me. Finally she sat up again.

Samantha: Silly vocaloid... I don't feel like explaining right now.

She crawled over, claimed my lap, and snuggled close to me.

Samantha: It stopped snowing... I can see lots of stars...

She turned to me. Her eyes seemed full of happiness. And then... for some reason she kissed my cheek.

* * *

 **(That wasn't anything like your preview...)**

 **So what?**

 **(...Anyway, an explanation of the card stuff. Every time Samantha asks Joker, 'What card?' she's really trying to decide if she should eat a cookie or not.)**

 **She can only eat a cookie if he pulls out a card from one of the red suits, hearts or diamonds.**

 **(And according to Sushi-san, Guess the Diamond is kind of like Go Fish. Kind of. Knowing Sushi-san, it's much more complex...)**

 ***smirk* Mm-hmm... More snow day next time!**


	7. Snow Day - Clyde

Snow Day - Clyde

{CLYDE}

Snow fell, and landed softly on my ears. I shook it off and watched the battle in front of me. Samantha swung her sword in an arc; Owen dodged it easily. I felt my fur stand on end. The Chess King swung his sword, aiming for her side. Samantha seemed to panic a bit, and threw her knife at him. Owen barely dodged it, panting. A thrilled shiver went down my spine all the way to my tail.

Owen: Watch it! I don't really want to be dead yet...

Samantha: Sorry, I almost had you though.

Owen: Nice try, smart stuff. I know all your tricks now.

Samantha flashed a wicked grin, and unsheathed a handful of throwing knives.

Samantha: Okay, ready then, Owen?

Owen held his sword higher. He nodded, his hands shaking a little bit from tension. Both fighters readied themselves, getting into their battle stances. My rubbed my tail nervously.

Clyde: (Go! Go! Go!) Ready? Set? Go!

Owen seemed almost able to counter her. Until she started throwing her knives at him. Owen yelled as one knife almost took out his nose. Alicia stepped out of nowhere.

Alicia: Stop! Please stop, Samantha... Owen, are you okay?

Owen smiled and gently patted her head.

Owen: I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

Samantha: Good play, Owen.

My ears sagged as disappointment replaced my excitement. Samantha's expression calmed down and she brushed some dirt off of her shoulder.

Clyde: (She looks so amazing when she fights.) Aww, no more? I like watching you guys battle!

Samantha: Sometimes you need to take a break and do something different.

She sheathed her knives and her sword, and turned to me.

Samantha: Hey... I'm hungry... Let's go eat something.

Blue-head and the evil fuzzy thing came over and joined us. Samantha's attention diverted to Kaito. I felt jealousy rise in my chest.

Kaito: Ice cream?

Samantha: Yeah, hmm... Want some tacos, Clyde?

My mind snapped to the tacos she talked about.

Clyde: (Oh yes, yes, yes!) YYEESS!

Samantha snickered and took my hand. Then reached over for Kaito's hand.

Clyde: (My hand should be enough... She looks cute standing in between us though.) This way, everyone!

I dragged them forward, skipping. Samantha and Kaito skipped with me.

Samantha: Let's sing!

Kaito: What should we sing?

Samantha: The bottle song!

Clyde: (Pay attention to me, Samantha!) How many bottles?

Samantha: ONE HUNDRED BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL!

We skipped and sang our way back to the tea party from the training ground. Owen and Alicia sort of followed. They stayed slightly behind us to talk to each other. Soon we arrived at the tea party. Samantha sat down with us two boys on either side of her. She held out her hands and dishes floated over. I took a plate and a taco spawned on it. Kaito took a bowl and lots - I mean LOTS - of ice cream appeared in it.

Samantha: Hmm... What to have... How about some chocolate? Melty chocolate.

She reached out and took a bowl. Quickly it filled with chocolate. Spoons appeared for Kaito and Samantha. Then we all ate up. Samantha smiled; she had chocolate on her face. I leaned over and licked it off her cheek. Samantha's face turned a light shade of red.

Samantha: I can clean myself up.

Clyde: But you looked tasty!

Samantha: Clyde...

She let out a sigh. I grinned happily. Samantha grabbed me and pulled me closer to her. She then planted a kiss on my cheek.

Samantha: Revenge.

Samantha then got up and excused herself from the tea party. I watched her walk away. My face felt hot. It also felt like I was frozen to my chair. Soon the sun was starting to set and I felt a little worried.

Kaito: You'd better go find her, Clyde.

Clyde: (Argh! My enemy!) Why do you say that, ice-head?

Kaito's eyes narrowed, and he turned back to his ice cream.

Kaito: 'Cause she might get lost. I'm just trying to be helpful, Sir Cat.

Ash: She could get attacked by... A... A Yukiya... Better save her.

Ash barely stayed awake long enough to say it. Joker came over and nodded.

Joker: While it's not gonna be Yukiya, he means some evil animal.

I saw the point that they were making and I nodded. I then left and followed her footprints.

Clyde: Good thing it's not snowing right now.

I finally found her standing and watching the sunset.

Samantha: It's pretty, isn't it?

Her question made me think. I stared hard at the sunset. Samantha giggled.

Samantha: Don't strain your eyes, Clyde. All you have to say is 'Yes'.

Clyde: Yes?

Samantha: Yes.

I blinked.

Clyde: That simple?

Samantha shrugged.

Samantha: I think anything more might be too complicated for you to understand.

Clyde: Hey! Do you think I'm dumb or something!?

She looked at me sheepishly, but remained quiet.

Clyde: Well, do you!?

She sighed.

Samantha: Kind of.

I let out a sigh of my own and plopped down in the snow, starting to play with my tail.

Clyde: You're right... My brother reminds me all the time that I should try being smarter... But I like being this way!

Samantha: Wouldn't be Clyde without a bit of retardedness.

Clyde: What's retarded mean?

She sat beside me.

Samantha: Not extremely important. I love you, Clyde. You are my cute kitty. You can be stupid, as long as you stay cute.

I felt a little offended, but since it was Samantha saying it, I forgave her.

Clyde: I love you too, Samantha!

She blushed slightly and hugged me, then rubbed my ears and kissed my cheek again.

* * *

 **Yes, I know Owen doesn't have a sword. Deal with it.**

 **(I figured he'd just made it with his magic. No problem, right? So, new characters...)**

 **No new characters this time.**

 **(Wait, what about Yukiya? No introduction for him?)**

 **Nope. He'll show up later.**

 **(...Sorry, readers. If you don't already know who he is, I guess you'll just have to wait. He is SWD, though.)**

 **Hey, what are you giving hints for?!**

 **(Please forgive me, Sushi-san. *grin*)**

 **You little imp... SUSHI OUT!**


	8. The New Spinner of Tales

The New Spinner of Tales

{OMNI}

?: ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI... ALL COVERED IN CHEESE...

Luke dropped his head on the table, just missing his slice of cake.

Luke: Why does she always have to make an entrance?

Samantha: Because it's fun. But that isn't me.

Luke lifted his head and stared at Samantha, who was reclining across two chairs at the other end of the table. The fact that Kaito was sitting in one of the chairs had nothing to do with it... probably.

Joker: Who else would sing that song?

Samantha bolted upright at that remark, meeting Kaito's spoonful of ice cream on the way. Kaito pulled the spoon out of her mouth and eyed it regretfully.

Kaito: Did you have to eat my ice cream, Samantha?

Samantha gave him an apologetic look, but she couldn't say anything. There had been a lot of ice cream on the spoon, since Kaito's mouth was bigger than hers.

?: I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL... WHEN SOMEBODY SNEEZED.

Everybody turned to look in the direction of the voice, and Samantha made muffled noises like she was trying to speak.

Luke: *sigh* Don't talk with your mouth full. We can't understand a word you're saying.

Kaito: Actually, I think she tried to say something about knowing somebody.

Joker: Somebody? As in, another person who sings that song when approaching the tea party?

Samantha nodded vigorously, trying to get her mouth empty as quickly as possible. But before she could, Kyle burst into the clearing, looking panicked.

Kyle: The Spinner of Tales is coming!

Kaito: Who?

Joker: Too late, he's here.

A figure in a hood came up behind Kyle, and the cat boy scrambled to join Luke and Joker at the other end of the table.

Kyle: You can't have our Alice! Right, guys?

Luke: She's weird. But no, he can't have her.

Samantha: My name is SAMANTHA!

Spinner: What if I don't want your Alice?

Joker: Then what do you want, Spinner of Tales?

Spinner: You don't have to be so antagonistic; I'm not going to mess up your story. I'm the new Spinner of Tales.

Kaito looked puzzled, while almost everyone else glared suspiciously at the hooded figure.

Samantha: [Name removed]! You're here!

Samantha threw herself at the Spinner of Tales.

Spinner: Hey, calm down, Samantha!

The enthusiastic hug attack left the Spinner of Tales flat on the ground, hood knocked back to reveal a young lady with the same brown hair as Samantha, except noticeably thicker.

Kyle: I thought the Spinner of Tales was a guy...

Kaito: Well, she did say she was the new Spinner of Tales.

Spinner: Just call me Spinner. I'm Samantha's sister, if you didn't figure it out already...

Samantha: [Name removed], what are you doing-

Spinner clapped her hands over her sister's mouth.

Spinner: I said call me Spinner. If you keep using my real name, I'll have to keep editing it out, and that'll get tiring. My storyteller powers take effort, you know.

Spinner took her hands down, and Samantha pouted.

Samantha: How come you get storyteller powers?

Spinner: Because I'm the Spinner of Tales. You can do some magic too, so don't complain.

Samantha: Hmph... Anyway, why are you here?

Spinner: I came to play with you. You can't keep all these cute boys to yourself.

Samantha: I guess not... Just leave Kaito alone.

Spinner: Of course. Why would I want to mess up the cutest couple here? And I'm not stealing your kitty boy either.

Kyle: I think Kaito and Samantha are the only couple...

Spinner: Nah, I'm working on pairing up Owen and Alicia too.

Samantha: You approve of them?

Spinner: Yeah, they're cute together.

Luke buried his head in his arms and mumbled to himself.

Luke: Not another weirdo...

Spinner: Hey, don't be so down! I'm not as random as Samantha.

Joker: But you're just as pretty.

Spinner glanced over at him appraisingly.

Spinner: You do know that you're considered one of the available cute boys, yes?

Joker smirked at her.

Joker: I was counting on it.

Spinner: All right, get off me, Samantha. I have to go talk with the redhead so we can get to know each other better.

Kyle whispered to Luke.

Kyle: I think this Spinner of Tales is gonna be much more fun than the old one.

Luke only groaned in reply.

* * *

 **Spinner of Tales - (*interrupting* Why don't you call her Spinner Nekozhka, since she's Samantha's sister?)**

 **...Be quiet, ej. Anyway, the original Spinner of Tales is from Lost Alice, but he doesn't show up here. This Spinner is an OC. Also, this particular chapter is written completely by ejwalker. Thank you, ej!**

 **(Sushi-san just dropped Spinner into the middle of an upcoming chapter. I felt a more in depth intro was necessary.)**

 **'Write it yourself,' I said.**

 **(*sulk* She tricked me into doing it...)**

 **You know you had fun...**

 **(Little imp.)**


	9. Attempted Introduction

Attempted Introduction

{SAMANTHA}

I stared blankly at a piece of paper. Then I looked up and noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

?: Aah!

My scream made him flinch.

?: What in Blueland are you doing?

I blinked a few times at his question.

?: I'm writing an introduction... It's failing rather miserably.

The boy shook his head in amusement.

?: All you have to do is make everyone introduce themselves. It's really simple.

I placed my hands on my hips.

?: Show me, Smarty Pants!

The boy gave a formal bow and smiled kindly.

Kaito: I am Kaito Shion, of Crypton. I am a vocaloid.

I made applause for him.

Kaito: Now you.

Samantha: Fine... I am Samantha, of the real world. I am human... If that wasn't obvious.

Kaito: ...It wasn't.

Samantha: Really?

Kaito: At first, I thought you were a vocaloid... Or a baby panda...

I groaned.

Samantha: Not that joke...

Kaito snickered.

Kaito: So... Are you going to go have everyone else introduce themselves?

I shrugged.

Samantha: Sure... Why are you in my room anyway?

Kaito: Because I came to ask you about the ice cream.

Samantha: ...Are we out again?

Kaito: Yeah...

Kaito made a mournful face and stared at the floor. I snatched his hand and dragged him out of my room.

Samantha: Then let's go make an introduction, and get ice cream!

Kaito looked a little brighter at the mention of us getting ice cream. We walked down stairs and entered the living room. A red-haired boy lay sprawled on the couch, eating potato chips.

?: How's it going, you two?

I grinned broadly.

Samantha: We are going to go get ice cream!

Kaito: And we need an introduction...

Samantha: Oh... Yeah... Would you tell us who you are?

The boy snickered and sat up.

Joker: I'm Joker Braze, of Wonderland.

Samantha: Perfect. Thanks, Joker!

Joker saluted, and went back to being lazy. I dragged Kaito to the kitchen. Another boy with a top hat stood at the sink washing dishes, he looked up when he noticed us.

?: I suppose you'll want me to introduce myself?

Samantha: You guessed it!

He let out a sigh, then adjusted his hat.

Luke: I am Luke Estheim, of Wonderland. I am the Hatter.

Samantha: Thank you, Luke!

I threw my arms around Luke and hugged him.

Luke: Too tight!

Samantha: Sorry!

I let go and grabbed Kaito's hand, then headed to the back door.

Luke: Stay out of trouble, you two.

Kaito: We'll try.

I gave Luke an evil laugh.

Samantha: There is never a guarantee!

Luke facepalmed and went back to washing dishes.

I dragged Kaito outside. A long table was set up outside, made perfectly for tea parties, and lots of them. A few people were sitting at the table, enjoying themselves. Two cat-boys waved us over. As we approached, the brown-haired one glared at his brother and shook his head.

?: They aren't going to tell us where the swords are.

The purple-haired one shrugged.

?: So? We can ask anyway.

?: Fine. You ask, then.

?: Okay. Kaito, where are the swords?

Kaito: I don't know. What swords?

The brown-haired cat-boy snorted, but the purple-haired one didn't seem to hear him.

?: Samantha, where are the swords?

Samantha: I'll tell you if you introduce yourselves.

The cat-boys gave each other puzzled looks, but complied. The brown-haired one went first.

?: Kyle Knock, the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland.

?: Clyde Knock, the other Cheshire Cat.

Kyle: *mumble* More like the Cheshire Cat's Brother.

Clyde: Huh? What was that?

Kyle: Nothing. So, the swords?

Samantha: They are in the hiding place of the swords, of course. See ya later!

Leaving the two cats yowling in exasperation, I dragged Kaito off into Wonderland.

Kaito: Where are we going now?

Samantha: To find some fun! I'm bored of introductions.

* * *

 **(Well... At one point I made a comment to Sushi-san about introducing the characters better, but apparently I didn't communicate very well, so she started writing this thing. Then she lost interest, so I had to scribble a bit of something to finish it up.)**

 **You did good job. Now post it.**

 **(But I already posted some of the stuff that comes after it in the chronology...)**

 **WHO CARES! Post it and then move it. Though this one doesn't really have to be in a certain place. We just decided to put it in here somewhere.**

 **('Cause it's when you decided that Joker likes eating potato chips. Fine, I'll post it. ...This chapter has been moved to its proper location.)**


	10. A Kissu

A Kissu

{KAITO}

The sun heated my face and I half opened my eyes.

Kaito: Ugh... Huh?

I opened my eyes all the way and sat up. Outside was bright and shiny, and the thought of getting up was quite appealing. I threw myself out of bed, and rushed over to the closet. I shoved open my closet door and hurriedly tossed on my outfit. I adjusted my scarf and smiled at the mirror.

Kaito: (There, all ready for the day... Strawberry ice cream sounds nice this morning.) Hmm...

I grinned a childish grin at the mirror, then hurried out of my room and downstairs. Luke greeted me with a nod and passed me a bowl.

Kaito: Thanks, Luke.

I snitched a spoon and raided the freezer. I went outside and took a seat at the table, then dug into the creamy deliciousness.

* * *

{SAMANTHA}

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

Samantha: (Blergh... It's morning isn't it? Hmm...)

I contemplated whether to get up or not, and my brain started wandering.

Samantha: (I don't wanna get up... GET UP, YOU PHALANXING LAZY PANTS!)

I jumped from my bed and opened my dresser.

Samantha: (What should I wear? This looks okay... JUST GRAB SOMETHING!)

I grabbed some clothes, and changed. I stumbled down the stairs and found some breakfast. I ate it quickly and headed outside.

Samantha: What a lovely day to die on...

I sat in my seat and smiled at the happy Kaito, who was devouring ice cream contentedly. I was about to ruin all this happy day with one word. I leaned closer to him and he noticed.

Kaito: Hmm? What, Mantha-chan?

I leaned closer so I could whisper it into his ear to get the proper effect.

Samantha: Kissu.

I giggled and jumped from my chair, rushing away as fast as possible. Kaito froze and his eyes widened.

Kaito: Wh-what?!

* * *

{KAITO}

I suddenly lost the ability to think, and I just sat still, the word 'kissu' still echoing through my head.

Kaito: (Wh-what did she mean by that?! Am I just over-thinking this?)

For the next few hours I ended up thinking about kissing Samantha.

Kaito: (Hmm... What would it feel like to kiss Samantha? Have I kissed anyone before?)

I pondered this, my face warm, and my ice cream finished. I paced around the tea party area and thought about things. The sun was setting when Samantha finally came back.

Samantha: Hi, Kaito! How's it going?

I froze again, my face getting extremely warm.

Samantha: Eheheheheheh...

Kaito: Ah... It's going fine!

I sat down and pretended to be very busy messing with the grass. Samantha crouched down close to me, a sly grin on her face.

Samantha: It worked... I didn't expect it to work... Did you think about kissing the whole time I was gone?

Kaito: ...I won't tell you.

Samantha: Why not?

Kaito: You'll have to give me something in order to get the information...

Samantha made a confused face.

Samantha: Hmm... What do you want?

Kaito: You want that information a lot, correct?

Samantha: Yep.

Kaito: ...You must kiss me.

Samantha blinked a few times, then her face turned crimson.

Samantha: Uh...

I stared intently at her, and she turned even redder.

Samantha: Umm... N-not r-right n-now?

Kaito: Right now.

Samantha: ...

I grabbed her arm to keep her from running off. I pulled on her arm and her eyes widened.

Kaito: Come on.

She suddenly gave out and collapsed into my lap.

Samantha: I can't do it... I-I didn't plan this far ahead...

Kaito: Come on... Don't tell me you were just lying about wanting the information...

Samantha: Aaahhh! I just can't kiss you!

I frowned and I started feeling more aggressive.

Kaito: Why not?

Samantha: Because... Uh...

I pulled her up and looked her in the eye.

Kaito: Because of what?!

Samantha: ...Because... I don't know...

Kaito: ...

I stared at her. She started acting uncomfortable. I reached my hand up and caressed her cheek, then pulled her forward and kissed her. A satisfied tingle went through me and I relaxed. Samantha hugged me and kissed me harder. I suspected I might be sitting here for a while.

* * *

{LUKE}

I might have gone over and yelled at them to stop making out, but instead I chose to watch them. Most likely not the best idea. They kissed quite a lot. Kaito hugged her close, and Samantha clung to him like she couldn't leave him alone or she'd die. I felt kind of awkward watching them, but I was sure that if I didn't, it might get out of hand. Joker sat at the table beside me, obviously ignoring them.

Luke: ...You think I should go stop them?

Joker glanced over at them.

Joker: Hmm... They're fine for now.

I sighed and chose to pay more attention to my tea than the strange couple.

* * *

 **Once again, no new characters.**

 **(You know, Sushi, it's been a while since you updated.)**

 **I told you to post whenever you felt like it.**

 **(I didn't feel like it. This is your account, after all. I have enough to do with trying to write the stories I put on my own account. You know how long it's been since I had a new story ready to post there?)**

 **Not my fault.**

 **(Yes, it is. You distracted me with this Wonderland stuff. I am NOT doing this series of yours all by myself!)**

 ***yawns* I wrote a whole pile of episodes. You should have plenty to post for a while.**

 **(Sushi, that's not the point! ...Sushi? ...Aaaand she's gone. Gomen'nasai, people...** )

* * *

Next time: Kiss Me Cookies

Kaito: I get a story!

Samantha: Kiss me!

Kaito: *gasp* She ate an Eat Me Cookie!

Samantha: Come on!

Kaito kisses Samantha.

Samantha: Ooh! Again!

Kaito kisses Samantha again.

Samantha: One last kiss?

Kaito: Noooo... Why?

Samantha: Because your kisses are sweet! Tasty sweet!

Kaito: Wha-?!

Samantha kisses Kaito.


	11. Kiss Me Cookies 1

Kiss Me Cookies - Part 1

{KAITO}

I watched Samantha rush around the small kitchen of Luke's house. Loud noises came from the back yard as the tea party started. Samantha's focus was on her baking though, and she ignored me for the most part. Every once in a while she would drop some more ice cream into my bowl, but she stayed focused on her task like I did on mine.

Kaito: (I must eat all the ice cream in this house!) Here, Ice Cream, help me.

I held out a spoon to the wuggle and it accepted the food gratefully. Samantha mixed together her ingredients and hummed a random tune. It was tempting to stop my eating to hum along, but I reminded myself to keep my focus on the ice cream. Samantha spooned the dough out onto the cookie sheet in perfect little balls. Then she slipped the cookie sheet into the oven.

Samantha: I think they should bake quick enough on normal bake, right, Kaito?

Her question caught me by surprise and I nodded without thinking.

Kaito: (Ahhh! I was suppose to nod, right?) Uh... Yeah, sure.

Samantha set a timer and went outside. Not long after, she returned with a blue plate that had neon green trim. The timer rang and she continued to work. After a little bit, I finally found myself bored, and quite full. Ice Cream rolled off the table making little happy noises. I watched the wuggle continue to roll until it reached the door, which it bumped into consistently for a while.

Kaito: (Ice Cream wants to go outside right now? Well... I suppose...) Ah... Samantha? I'll be heading outside with the wuggle, just so you know.

Samantha: Hmm? Oh, okay.

I stood up and opened the door for the wuggle, who then squealed in delight and ran out onto the grass as fast as possible. I closed the door behind me and followed the wuggle.

Kaito: (How does he go so fast?!) Hey! Wait up, Ice Cream!

Ice Cream: Nii nii nii! Nniiii!

I hurried after the wuggle and watched it run into the woods. Soon I started smelling a sweet scent coming from inside the forest. The wuggle seemed entranced by it and ran at a hurried speed, while I panted to keep up. Soon we arrived at a small gingerbread house.

Kaito: *pant* *pant* Luke didn't mention anyone else around here... Well, there is only one type of person I can think of that would live here... Candy witches... Good or bad... Either way, candy.

I didn't hesitate to follow the wuggle's example and knock. A young girl opened the door and smiled at me.

?: Hi! Would you like some candy? My friends say that I make the best candies ever!

Kaito: (A trap! But... What if she has ice cream? Or really good candy...) Sure.

?: Then come right in! Nice wuggle you have there! Would he like some candy too?

Ice Cream looked up at her pleadingly. She giggled and pulled a lollipop out of her pocket, then held it out to the wuggle. Ice Cream took it gratefully and put it in his mouth. Then she turned and guided me in. Inside, it was very nice and spacious and everything was made out of candy.

?: Here!

The girl held out a tray of candies, and my already overloaded circuits almost exploded. There were so many it was hard to choose which to try first. I looked up at the girl. Her violet eyes shimmered and she pointed to a group of red and green star-shaped candies.

?: Those are watermelon flavored! I'm sorry if it's too much to take in at once... I make a lot of candy. I really have had nothing better to do with my time lately.

She grabbed my arm as she said that and took me over to a couch. She then directed me to sit and placed the tray on my lap.

?: I have to go check my other candies! Try as many as you like!

Then the girl bounded out of the room. The sweet smell came from everywhere, overwhelming my senses. I picked up a purple circle and ate it, then sat up straight at the flavor.

Kaito: (This stuff is definitely not artificial... I wonder what Samantha and Clyde would think.) Ice Cream! Here.

I held out a blue circle out to the wuggle, who gobbled it up faster than I could blink. I continued to try the delicious candies. The girl came back in and sat beside me.

?: I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Wizard Fenworth! But you can call me Fenny.

Kaito: (I feel like my circuits are melting... Is it the candies?) Hello, Fenny. I'm Kaito Shion. These are really good. How do you make them?

Fenny snickered and blushed slightly pink.

Fenny: A friend of mine showed me how to make them, so I've been making candy since. It's super easy. Not a lot of people visit, so there ends up being so much candy... You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find people willing to try some. They all think that I'm a nasty witch. Well, there is a difference between wizards and witches! Witches don't amount to any good.

I felt a little guilty for thinking that she was a witch.

Kaito: (I think it's right to apologize...) I'm sorry, Fenny. I kinda thought the same thing...

Fenny: It's perfectly fine! Now you know, and maybe you won't make the same mistake again?

Kaito: Most definitely.

I talked with Fenny a little longer before deciding to leave.

Kaito: (She's really friendly... Maybe I'll tell Clyde about her.) I should be going now, my friends will be wondering where I have been.

Fenny stood and guided me to the door. Then held out a small bag of candies.

Fenny: Thanks for coming by, Kaito! Please come again!

I took the small bag and pulled the wuggle to me.

Kaito: (Some ice cream sounds good about now.) I will. Bye!

I waved as I walked away. Ice Cream lead the way back.

* * *

Samantha was waiting in the kitchen doorway. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, and it seemed so unlike Samantha that it took me a minute to recognize her. Samantha tilted her head when I froze.

Samantha: Coming? There's a ball to be at. Are you even ready?

Kaito: (That dress... She looks so cute...) No...

Samantha huffed and grabbed my arm, and started listing things that I needed to do as she dragged me into the house.

* * *

 **Wizard Fenworth - An OC.** **The name is borrowed from a published book. Unlike Fenny, that Wizard Fenworth is a guy.**

 **(Sorry for taking so long with this update... Sushi-san never reminds me to go post. *sigh* I shall strive to post her chapters for you more often!)**


	12. Kiss Me Cookies 2

Kiss Me Cookies - Part 2

Samantha: Where have you been anyway? You smell like candy.

Kaito: (I wonder what she'd look like in blue?) Oh! I met a candy wizard in the forest.

I made sure to emphasize the word wizard. Samantha didn't seem to be paying attention. She made me put the bag of candy on the table, and inspected my clothes.

Samantha: Hmm... You got anything different to wear? Nothing's really wrong with this, it's just that... I think you'll want to look more dignified than this.

Kaito: (Huh? Oh, she's talking to me... What did she say?) I... don't... know.

Samantha rolled her eyes. We headed upstairs to Luke's room, and she started searching Luke's closet. I suddenly realized what time it was.

Kaito: (Ack! The sun already set! I didn't get to have my sunset ice cream! I'm gonna die!) Where is everyone?

I held in my overloaded drama and rubbed the wuggle's fur to calm myself. Samantha held out a interesting-looking suit and shook her head vigorously.

Samantha: Not this one... Everybody already went; I chose to stay behind and wait. Alicia was willing to take the cookies there for me. I saved some vanilla ones for you though.

She held out some cookies for me. I took them and started eating.

Kaito: (These are really good. I suppose... they will make up for my lack of sunset ice cream.) So, what are you looking for?

Samantha: A suit for you. Luke said if you didn't have one to let you borrow one of his.

She continued to rummage through Luke's stuff, shaking her head. I bit into the next cookie and observed the array of clothing that Luke had.

Kaito: (Oooh! Look! It's a tutu! I wonder when he would wear that...) What does he do with all those? And how does he choose which to wear on a special occasion?

Samantha: I don't know... He could just rock-paper-scissors himself until one stands out.

Kaito: That only half makes sense.

Samantha: I know. Here, this one... is... Hmm...

She held up a nice one. The blue cuffs made me snicker lightly under my breath. It was mainly white, but there was some gold here and there.

Samantha: What you think?

Kaito: It has blue. Perfect.

Samantha: Is that all you require? Just some blue?

Kaito: (If my hair was a little more purple...) I suppose it kinda has to match my hair too... Has he got any purple hair dye?

Samantha took my hand and guided me to the bathroom, then opened the mirror cabinet.

Samantha: Good thing Luke doesn't care if people leave things around his house. There is so much blue dye... Here is the purple.

She handed me a bottle of see-through gel.

Samantha: Careful, just one drop can turn your whole hand that color.

* * *

{CLYDE}

I whipped around, sensing something terribly wrong.

Clyde: It's colour with a U in it!

Kyle: What are you shouting about, Clyde?

My fur stood on end, and I rubbed the back of my neck.

Clyde: (Must have been nothing.) Nothing. Just... You know... Ah! There are tacos over there... See ya later!

I rushed away to get to my precious food.

* * *

{KAITO}

I rubbed some of the dye into my hair and ran my fingers through it. Samantha must have been joking, because my hand was fine.

Kaito: (Some over there... Just right.) That looks better.

Samantha: I don't see how...

I suddenly got a strange idea and grabbed a bottle of blue dye. Then I turned to Samantha.

Kaito: Turn around.

She raised her eyebrow, but turned around anyway. I undid her braid, and carefully finger-combed her hair.

Samantha: Whatever you're doing... it had better look good when you're done... We are running out of time.

My hands worked the dye through her hair and rebraided it. But instead of using the pin she had been using to end it, I found a pretty purple ribbon and made a bow at the end of her braid. Samantha turned to look at me when I finished.

Samantha: You dyed my hair blue, didn't you?

She sounded more embarrassed than angry. I just nodded.

Kaito: (I knew blue would look good on her... But I didn't think it would look that good.) It looks really nice.

Samantha's face turned a strange shade of crimson and she exited the bathroom.

Samantha: Get changed so we can go, please.

Kaito: Can I keep my scarf on?

Samantha: Yes! Now go get changed!

I nodded, then I shut the door and changed. When I came out, Samantha was adjusting a small blue bow on Ice Cream, who also looked very fashionable. The little gentleman wuggle hugged Samantha when she finished. Samantha smiled and noticed me. She froze and looked shocked.

Kaito: (Is she okay?) Hey? Hello? You there?

I waved my gloved hand in front of the frozen girl's face. She shook her head as if to clear something from her mind, then turned around and pointed to the door.

Samantha: Let us get a move on!

Ice Cream followed her to the door, and I noticed her ears were bright red. I chose not to ask anything. When we stepped outside, two kids were waiting patiently for us. They were obviously twins, and they too wore fancy clothing. They ran excitedly over to me when I stepped outside.

?: Is this your date, Samantha?

Samantha's face turned an even brighter red, and she turned to me. Her expression said something like, 'Save me, please.'

Samantha: Kaito, this is Tweedledum and this is Tweedledee.

She pointed to them as she introduced them. Dee, the one who spoke before, smiled and gave a bow. Dum followed his sister's example.

Dee: You are Kaito, right?

Kaito: (They are kinda cute.) Yes.

Dum: Are you Samantha's date?

Kaito: (D-date?! Didn't they ask Samantha that?) I don't know.

Dee: Can you sing really well?

Kaito: (I think so. I wonder what Samantha thinks...) Depends on your point of view, some people like my singing, others don't.

Dum: Can you sing for us?

Kaito: (My head feels a little fuzzy...) Not right now.

Dee: Are you and Samantha going to kiss? You two look really cute together.

Kaito: (Is it just me, or do these kids ask a lot of questions like that?) I... don't... know.

I looked over at Samantha who was trying hard to hide her expression. But her ears were a super bright red. She hugged the wuggle tightly and looked at Dee.

Samantha: You guys are here to pick us up right?

Dee: Yes! Joker said we could come pick you two up!

Dum: He also told us not to pester you with too many questions.

Samantha: 'You' as in us, or 'You' as in me?

Dee: 'You' as in you.

Samantha: Thought so.

She facepalmed.

Dum: Here comes our ride!

Dee: Oh! It's already here! I wanted to ask some more questions...

I looked where Dum was pointing and saw a car. It pulled itself up to the front gate and stopped. Dum and Dee went running up to it. Samantha took my hand and dragged me over. Spinner of Tales sat in the driver's seat of the car. She rolled down the window and shouted.

Spinner: I'm-a-bored!

Samantha facepalmed for the second time.

Samantha: It's 'All aboard!' ...

Spinner grinned and snickered. Dum and Dee climbed into the car, then Dee motioned for us to climb in. I turned to Samantha, who shrugged and did so. I climbed in last and shut the door. The car started moving and I watched slightly familiar surroundings pass by. Dee chatted at Dum. Spinner talked a bit with Samantha. I sat still and listened to the conversations around me. Soon the two conversations turned into one.

* * *

 **Tweedledee and Tweedledum - From Lost Alice.**

 **(I asked Sushi-san if Clyde is British, and she says no. He just likes spelling words with a U. Colour, flavour, I don't know what all else.)**

 **They just come out like that! I didn't tell my fingers to push the U on purpose...**

 **(I noticed. But it seems to happen more often with Clyde, that's why we decided he was being stubborn and making you put them in there. So I don't bother correcting his extra Us anymore.)**


	13. Kiss Me Cookies 3

Kiss Me Cookies - Part 3

Dee: Your hair is a pretty blue!

Samantha: Kaito's fault.

Dum: Really!?

Dee: *snicker* You haven't answered if he's your date or not.

Spinner: He is her date.

Samantha: What?!

Spinner: Well, he is.

Samantha: Argh!

Dum & Dee: Knew it!

Dum: Kaito wouldn't talk.

Samantha: He didn't know!

Dee: Really? You should tell him!

Samantha: He's right there! He can hear us you know!

Dum: Really? Hey, Kaito, is Samantha your date?

Kaito: (Her hair is really pretty... She's so cute right now...Oh, they asked me something.) Sure.

Samantha's face turned red again and she buried her face in the wuggle's back.

Ice Cream: NNNNIIIII!

Kaito: (The wuggle!) Careful, Samantha, you'll hurt Ice Cream.

Samantha sent a sulky glare my way, and glared knives at Dum.

Dee: Hey, Kaito? Is Samantha cute?

I felt my face heat up a bit, and I made a small nod. Dee caught the nod and giggled.

Samantha: Kaito... I'm going to steal your scarf.

She warned before attacking me.

* * *

Dee and Dum giggled. Spinner continued to drive and glanced back at us every once in a while. Samantha sat hugging my scarf tight to her chest and glaring at me. I sat and sulked slightly. Ice Cream stared up at me confused.

Ice Cream: Nii? Nii? Nii! Nii?

Kaito: (Samantha's mean...) I know... I don't look right without my scarf. Samantha? Can I have it back when we get there?

Samantha looked back at me, then grabbed me silently. She wrapped my scarf around my neck the way I normally wear it. Then she blushed and looked away when the twins snickered at her. I felt a strange warm feeling spread through me and I held still. Ice Cream crawled into my lap and watched Samantha.

Kaito: (He thinks she's cute too!) Are we almost there?

Spinner: Close, very close.

Samantha: It's at the castle of Spade, so be on your best behavior. Spade has vampires for friends.

Dum & Dee: *gasp* It's true? He is a cat?!

Samantha: Yes.

Kaito: Like Clyde and Kyle?

Samantha: No... Some day, I'll look into it.

Kaito: Hmm.

Dee: Hey! Look, there's Luke and Joker waiting for us!

Dum pressed the switch and the window rolled down on their side. Dum stuck his hand out and waved. Dee copied him.

Dum & Dee: Joker! Luke!

As soon as the car came to a halt, both kids shoved the door open and ran to Joker and Luke. I got out and turned to help Samantha out.

Samantha: Phalanx!

I tilted my head.

Kaito: (What is that supposed to mean?) What?

Samantha pouted and crossed her arms.

Samantha: How am I going to dance if my legs are asleep?

I snickered slightly under my breath. Ice Cream hopped out of my arms and raced after Dum.

Ice Cream: Niii!

Dum: Ahh! It's chasing me, Joker!

Dee: It's kinda cute!

Dee picked up the wuggle and hugged it. Joker ran over and planted a kiss on Spinner's cheek. Spinner laughed and chased after him as he ran away.

Spinner: Come back here, you! I must have my revenge!

I turned and observed the cute, sulking girl. I picked her up and carried her over to where the others were. Samantha looked surprised and blushed some more. Spinner grinned evilly, Joker copied Spinner, Luke made a even straighter face, and the twins giggled.

Samantha: I think I can walk now.

Kaito: (She's really warm...) No.

Samantha: What?!

Kaito: No 'I think's. You are not walking until you are sure you can.

Samantha: Kaito, I can walk. Please put me down.

Kaito: (Never!) No.

I whispered my last 'no' in her ear and she blushed a deeper crimson.

* * *

I listened as Clyde complained about the tacos not having enough cheese.

Kaito: (How much taco stuff can this guy talk about?) Want some cookies? They are really good.

Clyde smiled wryly.

Clyde: I wish I could... I ate way too many tacos though...

I burst out laughing and Clyde joined in.

Kaito: Hahahahahah! Clyde!

Clyde: Hahahahahah! I know, Kaito!

I finally got away from the joking cat and found Samantha looking bored.

Kaito: (She is so adorable.) Something wrong, Samantha?

Samantha: I kinda want to dance, but... Nah, too cliche.

I sat down beside her.

Kaito: (I hope Clyde didn't.) Let me guess... Clyde stole your taco?

She shrugged, and played with her hair.

Samantha: Yes, but no, that isn't it.

Kaito: (Okay, he did. Wait... There was that earlier, maybe...) You saw cockroaches dancing and now you can't get it out of your head?

She tried not to smile.

Samantha: Yes... But no, that also isn't it.

Kaito: (I hope the ice cream is doing fine... Oh! That's right... There were cookies!) The cookies got up and ran away? Oh great... Now we'll have to chase them.

She smiled, but covered it with her hand.

Samantha: No...

Kaito: (I don't think she lost it, but I'll ask just in case.) You lost the ribbon I put in your hair?

Samantha: No! I can't dance!

I stood up and brushed myself off.

Kaito: (Too cute... My circuits... They hurt again.) Nonsense! If the cookies ran away, yeah... That's a good reason for not dancing. But you... You can dance, it's super simple compared to learning the Cendrillon and Canterella.

Samantha: Doubt it.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Kaito: May I have this dance? Or are your legs still asleep?

Samantha stood slowly.

Samantha: You may... K-Kaito?

I guided her onto the dance floor and placed my hand on her waist. Samantha gripped my other hand tightly, but after a bit she relaxed into the rhythm.

Kaito: (I wonder...) Do you like music?

Samantha: So cliche, Kaito.

I could barely hear her.

Kaito: Hmm?

Samantha: Nothing! Yes.

Kaito: Do you play any music?

Samantha: No, but I think I'd like to try the flute some day.

Kaito: (I bet her voice is pretty...) Do you like singing?

Samantha looked dreadfully exasperated, but she continued.

Samantha: Not really, I only sing if I feel like it.

I couldn't resist.

Kaito: May I serenade you?

Samantha glared at me.

Samantha: If you gonna do it... then do it!

Kaito: (Okay... Why did I just do that?) Come.

I moved my hand from her waist, then guided her to the garden where there was no one around.

* * *

 **Spade - From SWD: Blood in Roses.**

 **(I don't like vampires much...)**

 **You don't have to. He doesn't show up much, and besides, he's a cat.**

 **(Okay. ...I guess there's nothing else to say. See you all next time!)**


	14. Kiss Me Cookies 4

Kiss Me Cookies - Part 4

Kaito: Is there a song you would like to hear?

Samantha: Kaito... Just... sing me... a lullaby.

I raised my eyebrow, and sat on a bench beside her. She leaned on my shoulder and sighed.

Kaito: (Argh! I think I might lose it, she is so pretty with blue hair...) Tired of being embarrassed? You really just want fall asleep here?

Samantha: I'm too tired to care. Just sing, before I start squealing uncontrollably.

Kaito: Whatever for?

Samantha: You are way too... Is 'handsome' the right word? Or is it 'sexy'? Either way... Cute! That's it... Cute... You are way too cute right now... So just sing.

Kaito: (W-what!?) ...Fine...

I gently sang a lullaby. Samantha drifted off, collapsed into my lap, and curled into an adorable little ball. Her breathing was soft and super cute. I thought I might fall asleep too if I kept staring. So I stood up and carried her back to Spinner's car. Spinner was waiting with a pair of twins fast asleep in the back of the vehicle. I put Samantha in her seat and sat beside her. Spinner started the car and we drove back to Luke's house. Samantha stayed fast asleep and I found myself drifting off. Before I fell asleep fully, I heard Samantha mumbling 'On Top of Spaghetti' in her sleep.

* * *

The sun shimmered through the window onto my back. Its heat pierced my clothing and warmed me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see a Samantha asleep next to me. We were on Luke's floor under a blanket. Samantha hugged me, and murmured something. I slowly slipped out of her grasp and got up. I saw Luke watching me from the kitchen and I walked over to him.

Kaito: (Am I in trouble?) Good morning, Luke. I hope you don't mind us sleeping at your house.

Luke straightened his shoulders, and let a small smile cross his face.

Luke: I kinda suggested that you two sleep here. Spinner helped.

Kaito: (I'll thank Spinner later.) Well, thank you.

Luke: You're welcome.

I went and changed. When I came back, Samantha was dressed in her ninja suit and baking cookies. She still had the blue in her hair, even though the braid was gone. Luke was outside setting up the tea party. Samantha walked over to me and held out a cookie.

Samantha: Here! Kaito-kun!

I froze. I watched her more closely. Her movements seemed bouncier than normal. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek.

Samantha: It's breakfast! Because you took so long coming downstairs! It's noon!

Her voice sounded super sweet, and she smiled just as sweetly.

Kaito: (Trap! Trap! Abort Mission Morning Ice Cream!) Uh... Are you okay?

Samantha stumbled backwards and I reached out and caught her.

Samantha: Perfect! As always! The Eat Me Cookies are just as good as they have always been!

Everything made perfect sense and I let out a long sigh.

Kaito: When is it going to wear off?

Samantha: Aww... In about four hours... Aren't you gonna eat the cookie?

She pouted and looked hurt. Her emotions were so exaggerated... I eyed the cookie suspiciously.

Kaito: Is it an Eat Me Cookie?

Samantha: No... Why would I feed you that? I wouldn't have eaten one except... Kyle won a bet and I had to eat one.

Kaito: (What kind of bet?) I see.

Samantha: Are you gonna kiss me?

Kaito: W-why!?

Samantha: Because you didn't kiss me yesterday, after the ball.

Kaito: (What am I doing?!) If I do... will you feed me lots of ice cream?

Samantha: Can I eat some while I feed you?

Kaito: (My circuits must have overloaded!) Can I feed you while you feed me?

Samantha: Do I like mint chocolate?

Kaito: (Why is she so cute? And why did I have to put blue dye in her hair?) Yes?

She nodded enthusiastically.

Samantha: Yes, Kaito. Yes.

I gripped her chin and kissed her soft lips. When we pulled apart, she grinned and ran for the freezer, coming back with a bucket and two spoons.

Kaito: (What did I just do?!) What flavor?

Samantha: Vanilla... 'Cause that's what everyone chooses.

Kaito: (I'm just gonna give in now...) Okay.

I scooped some and held it out to her. She immediately ate it. Samantha then held out a spoon full of ice cream. My brain melted. I fed her another spoonful and she kissed me.

* * *

 **(So... I guess there's nothing to say here.)**

 **See you all next time! Or else... Hey, lemme go, ej!**

 **(I'm not letting you threaten the readers. Come on, we're leaving.)**

 **...Sushi out!**


	15. Eat Us Cookies - The Memory Lapse

Eat Us Cookies

Spinner: So, this is where there should be a story about Eat Me Cookies, but I don't remember enough to make the story.

Samantha: Spinner. You're telling me you don't remember the first time we had Eat Me Cookies?!

Spinner: Um, sort of? I didn't take really good notes.

Samantha: You took notes?!

Spinner: Of course. How else was I supposed to write about it? But it's been a long time since then. I've got notes on what happened to everyone when they ate the cookies, but I don't remember what else was happening.

Samantha: Well, what happened with the cookies?

Spinner: Your cookie turned you into a wuggle. Kaito's cookie made him think everyone else was a wuggle. And Ice Cream's cookie turned him into a human.

Joker: And I turned into a little boy...

Spinner: So cute...

Joker: But you didn't see me until later, Spinner.

Spinner: I know. I had to interrogate all the witnesses for info on what happened before I arrived.

Kaito: ...

Spinner: Don't look at me like that, Kaito. My interrogations aren't like what you're thinking.

Kaito: Then maybe you should use a different word...

Joker: *snicker*

Spinner: And Sidd turned into a real rabbit, but later he ate another cookie...

Samantha: He doesn't like his rabbit ears much, so he ate it in desperation. Being completely rabbit was too much.

Spinner: So the second cookie turned him into a little boy like Joker.

Joker: And Luke's cookie made him think he was a cat, and Owen sang opera.

Spinner: That. Was. Amazing...

Kaito: He said later that we should never speak of it again, though...

Spinner: I'm not speaking of it. I'm commenting on it. Someday I'm gonna find a way to make him do it again.

Kaito: Well, at least it wasn't boring like Kyle's cookie. He just fainted.

Spinner: I wonder if the cookie had a different effect and he just fainted because it was too much for him...

Joker: What, like having x-ray vision?

Kaito: Why would that make him faint?

Joker: ...I'm not sure I should say...

Kaito: ...

Samantha: Baka! Spinner, your boyfriend is a hentai!

Spinner: He's keeping his mouth shut, isn't he? You're more of a hentai for imagining whatever it is.

Kaito: Mantha-chan, come closer...

Samantha: Eeek! Stay away!

Kaito: Heh... That was a test.

Spinner: You're imagining things again, Mantha... Hentai.

Joker: *laugh* Looks like you're right, Spinner.

Spinner: Anyway, where was I? ...Oh, right. Clyde ended up speaking Spanish, and Alicia saw spiders everywhere. And Ash woke up and chopped down some trees... Who fed him a cookie while he was sleeping?

Kaito: I don't remember. Probably Samantha. She was a wuggle, so she could sneak up and stick a cookie in his mouth without anybody noticing.

Joker: There was so much chaos, she probably wouldn't have been noticed even if she wasn't a wuggle.

Samantha: I refuse to admit or deny anything!

Spinner: And Yukiya showed up for a visit. That was the first time he visited Wonderland, which is why I was supposed to write the Eat Me Cookies story, but... Argh, forgetting is so frustrating.

Joker: Everyone turned into little kids after that, not just me and Sidd. Was that Yukiya's doing or the cookies?

Kaito: It could have been an unexplained phenomenon...

Samantha: Those happen a lot around Spinner.

Spinner: Don't blame me! I like logic with my insanity, thank you very much.

Joker: Which is why she didn't eat a cookie.

Spinner: I showed up near the end and found these cute little boys, and so I was hugging them...

Kaito: Joker and who else?

Samantha: Sidd, of course.

Spinner: They were small, so I could hold both of them at once.

Joker: I wasn't jealous... Not jealous at all...

Spinner: Want me to hug you some more now?

Joker: Yes, thank you.

Kaito: What about the second cookie incident?

Samantha: Do you have notes on that too, Spinner?

Spinner: I do indeed. Again, I don't remember the situation details... But the cookies made Kyle and Clyde's ears and tails disappear and grow on Kaito and Samantha.

Kaito: Mantha-chan was cute...

Samantha: But the cats weren't too happy, were they?

Joker: Sidd was though, 'cause I got his ears and tail.

Spinner: *giggle* ...Uh, and Ice Cream shrunk, and Luke turned blue. Like a smurf.

Samantha: What were you giggling about?

Spinner: And Owen's cookie made him think he was a chess soldier, and Alicia's made her think she was Owen.

Samantha: Are you ignoring me?

Joker: That was funny. Alicia made an adorable Chess King.

Spinner: And Ash turned into a real mouse.

Kaito: I think Spinner and Joker are both pretending the giggle didn't happen, Mantha-chan...

Samantha: Grrr...

Joker: So what about you, Spinner?

Spinner: I didn't have a cookie. Again. All my notes say is that I fixed an ice cream problem.

Kaito: I think that had to do with the ice cream running out, and so you sent some magic back in time so the ice cream would be infinite... or something?

Spinner: Maybe. I think there were also wuggles... Perhaps Kyle and Clyde getting chased...

Joker: Why?

Spinner: *shrug* A vague memory. Also, there was a title in my notes... 'Attack of the Wuggles'. I don't know for sure, but I think that was the title of the second cookie incident. I'm pretty sure 'The Eat Me Cookie Adventures' meant the first one, anyway.

Samantha: *sigh* If only we could remember better...

* * *

 **Yukiya Reizen - From SWD: Wizardess Heart. Precious sugar wolf...**

 **(He wasn't actually in the story. Because there wasn't actually a story...)**

 **Be quiet, ej. This is where he was meant to be introduced, so this is where we're gonna introduce him!**

 **(Yes, oh great Sushi-san.)**


	16. Beach Party

Beach Party

{OMNI}

Kaito stared at the horizon. On one side of him, Clyde stared at the tea, and on the other side, Samantha threw radishes at the ocean.

Kaito: (Going to the beach may not have been the best idea...) Hey... Samantha?

Clyde: (Is this coconut-flavoured tea, again?) Uh... Luke?

Samantha looked up from the radish crate. Luke looked up from the other side of the serving counter.

Kaito & Clyde: HELP ME! ACK!

Both boys fainted and collapsed with a splut on the floor. Samantha and Luke looked them over.

Luke: Did they faint from lack of water? Maybe not enough tea?

Samantha: Nah... Most likely the overdose of summer.

Luke looked at her skeptically.

Luke: Overdose of summer?

Samantha posed and winked at him.

Samantha: Or just the cute swimwear!

She then sprinted off toward the beach, her arms overflowing with radishes.

* * *

Kaito and Clyde finally awoke. Samantha was dumping radishes into the sea, and Luke was polishing silverware. Clyde noticed that the others had arrived.

Clyde: Brother! Save me, it's too hot here!

Kyle knelt down next to his slumped brother.

Kyle: Sitting you up appears to have woken you. Too hot?

Clyde nodded quickly. Kyle looked up and pointed to the ocean, a smirk on his face.

Kyle: There's some mighty fine cold!

Clyde's fur immediately stood on end.

Clyde: That's water, cats hate water and so do I! And Samantha's down there with her swimsuit on, I shouldn't watch... I must comfort myself.

Clyde curled into a ball and whimpered. Kyle sighed. He glanced over at Kaito, then huffed and looked back at Clyde.

Kyle: Your blue-headed friend here has better abs than me... I'm jealous!

Clyde glanced over at Kaito and rolled his eyes.

Clyde: Yeah, he has a lot of muscle for a guy who eats nothing but ice cream. I'm amazed he stays so fit when he hardly does anything.

Kyle and Clyde continued to chatter together under their breaths. Kaito remained very quiet and pale. Alicia came over and shook his shoulder.

Alicia: Kaito? Are you okay? You're looking a little pale.

Kaito didn't move and stared straight ahead as if he was unconscious with his eyes open. Yukiya came over and knelt on Kaito's other side.

Yukiya: He has traces of magic on him...

Owen came and looked Kaito over.

Owen: A spell?

Yukiya: Kind of... It's not really a spell, but yet it is.

Owen: Hmm...

Kaito: ...

Ice Cream the wuggle was standing on the counter in front of Luke, waving his hands in a panic.

Ice Cream: Nii! Nii! Nii! NNNIIII!

Luke only stared at it, confused. Samantha finally came back from dumping radishes in the ocean.

Samantha: Kaito! KAAIITOO!

She shook him vigorously. The others around her started feeling uncomfortable.

Yukiya: Sam? He's got magic on him...

Samantha took a moment and considered that, then kissed Kaito. Kaito responded by closing his eyes and remaining still. Ice Cream only facepalmed.

Ice Cream: NNNNNIIIIIIIIII!

Samantha looked at the wuggle and nodded.

Samantha: He needs ice cream!

She declared, and rushed to the freezer. Everyone else felt quite awkward for having witnessed Samantha's sudden kissing of Kaito. Kyle shook Clyde rapidly.

Kyle: See? He gets the girls even when he's unconscious. It's the abs!

Clyde had to cover his mouth to keep himself from throwing up.

Clyde: (My stomach can't handle this!) S-s-stop sh-sh-shaking m-m-me! Ugh...

Kyle stopped and started fretting about his brother. Samantha came back with a tub of ice cream and a spoon, then she fed Kaito. Kyle shook his brother some more.

Kyle: HE GETS ALL THE GIRLS!

Clyde: STOP SHAKING ME! IT'S ONLY ONE GIRL!

The brothers continued their shouting. Kaito awoke and ate every spoonful that came his way until at last he was back to normal. Alicia sighed in relief.

Alicia: I was worried for a moment there.

Owen and Alicia left to go enjoy the beach, and Yukiya went to throw more radishes at the ocean. Samantha ran out of ice cream to feed Kaito. Kaito stared at her with pleading eyes.

Kaito: (ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!) More, please?

Samantha couldn't say no.

* * *

Clyde ate all the tacos he could find. Samantha was about to eat one. Clyde rushed over and stared at her with his cute kitty eyes.

Clyde: Taco?

Samantha sighed and shared her taco with Clyde.

* * *

Kaito and Clyde watched Samantha eat some chocolate. They had chosen the perfect spot from which to watch her. Kaito rolled over and stared at the bright blue sky above them.

Kaito: How did we get on top of the roof anyway?

Joker snickered from the other side of the roof.

Kaito: Oh... He teleported us here...

Clyde: Shh! She'll hear you!

Samantha: Who'll hear him?

Both boys jolted as they noticed Samantha sitting between them.

Clyde: Then who are we spying on?!

Samantha: Owen.

Owen tapped her shoulder, his unnerving smile on. Samantha turned and snapped her fingers.

Samantha: Get back on the ground, Chess King!

Owen disappeared, then reappeared next to Alicia. Kaito started singing Monochrome Blue Sky. Samantha hummed along. Clyde died trying. Joker chased Sidd on the beach.

Clyde: WILL PEOPLE STOP TELEPORTING EVERYWHERE! AT LEAST YUKIYA ISN'T-

All three of them teleported to Yukiya, who was still throwing radishes at the ocean. Samantha handed Clyde a radish.

Samantha: A very merry unbirthday to you, Clyde!

Kaito: Is it my unbirthday too?

Samantha started feeding Kaito more ice cream.

Samantha: Yes!

Clyde finally gave up and started throwing radishes into the ocean too. Owen still felt a bit of annoyance from being told to get back on the ground, but he was happy to be with Alicia. Yukiya enjoyed the fun of throwing radishes. Kyle sulked in a random corner. Luke served everyone tea.

Samantha: Kaito, you know what?

Kaito: Ice cream?

Samantha shook her head rapidly.

Samantha: No... I wonder why girls are like, 'Ahh! My boyfriend took his shirt off, and he looks amazing!' Because all you guys look normal to me.

Clyde: No, we don't.

Kaito and Samantha ignored Clyde's statement.

Kaito: Yeah... I get what you're saying. Guys are like, 'Ack! Self control! Self control!' when girls are in swimsuits, at least in anime... But, yeah, you look normal to me.

Clyde: Hello?! Everyone looks like they're in their underwear. Don't you two get it?

Samantha: No.

Kaito's eyes crossed and he giggled cutely.

Kaito: Nah, it's easier if you just always imagine everyone in their underwear. At least... that's what I do.

Samantha smiled.

Samantha: Exactly!

Clyde's face turned one of the many shades of crimson.

Clyde: Are you two perverts, or...

Kaito: No, it's just hard to talk to you unless I think of you in your underwear. And at the beach it's just the image from your imagination coming alive!

Samantha nodded enthusiastically. Clyde threw more radishes at the ocean.

Samantha: I have no clue why I am hugging you, Kaito.

Kaito: Me neither.

Yukiya turned and watched Samantha and Kaito hug. Yukiya then sat down beside them and joined the hug. Clyde gave in and joined them. Samantha smiled and blushed.

Samantha: I love all you guys.

Kaito: Don't squeeze too hard, Samantha.

Yukiya: You're all really warm...

Clyde: Did he fall alseep?

Kaito: Yeah... He was right...

Clyde: No! Kaito, not you too!

Samantha: Shh, kitty boy... Sleep.

Clyde: Ahh...

Clyde fell asleep. Samantha then fell asleep.

* * *

{OTHER}

Ash stood, breathing heavily. His sleepiness had just dissipated as if someone took it all. His huge sword was drawn, and he was chopping down trees left and right as if to clear the whole woods.

Wizard Fenworth giggled at the little trick she had pulled. A pile of three boys and one girl, all hugging each other, lay asleep, and one very disgruntled mouse was wide awake, chopping trees.

Fenny: My work here is done!

* * *

{OMNI}

Samantha smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Samantha finally awoke to find only one boy was still hugging her. Clyde was nowhere to be seen, and Yukiya stood guard, watching the others across the beach in case they came over. Kaito continued to sleep, still hugging Samantha.

Samantha: Kaito... Kaito?

Kaito didn't respond. Samantha tried to get up and not disturb him, but she ended up unable to move.

Samantha: Fine, Kaito. I will stay. Thanks, Yukiya!

Yukiya only nodded, continuing his vigilance. Clyde was off stuffing his face with tacos. Kyle was still sulking. Then Spinner showed up.

Spinner: Hmm? Oh... I'm late.

Spinner got a blank look on her face as she used her storyteller powers to find out what she'd missed.

Spinner: You're really random, Samantha. ...I hope you and Kaito were just kidding about the whole 'imagine everyone in their underwear' thing.

Samantha looked up at her sister and blushed slightly.

Samantha: Maybe... Probably... Mostly... Ask Kaito when he wakes up.

Spinner rolled her eyes, but just then Joker came up to her.

Joker: Why are you wearing a t-shirt?

Spinner: Because I prefer to not show everybody and their brother my swimsuit. Got a problem with that?

Joker thought about it, then he smiled.

Joker: Nope. In fact, I approve.

Spinner: Good. I'm going wading. If you want, you can come with me and make sure I don't drown.

Joker: *chuckle* Can't swim, huh?

Spinner didn't answer that, and Joker didn't question her further as they headed for the ocean.

Spinner: Man, there's sure a lot of radishes out here...

* * *

 **Hmm, no new characters today.**

 **(You could explain why people were throwing radishes into the ocean.)**

 **To see if they float, duh! ...They do, by the way. I did an experiment.**

 **(Anyway, Yukiya actually made an appearance this time. We welcome him to Wonderland.)**


	17. Ninjas and Wizards and Cats

Ninjas and Wizards and Cats

Keminia and Shiroya observed a new door in the house of Sora. Shiroya stepped closer to it and knocked.

Shiroya: Hello?

Keminia rolled her eyes.

Keminia: Just open it, Shiroya.

Shiroya did so, and both ninjas stared at the meadow on the other side of the door.

Shiroya: Magic!

They stepped through and the door disappeared behind them.

Shiroya: At least we are here together... I don't think I could bear to be without you.

Keminia blushed and nodded. They started walking nowhere in particular. Finally they came to a path.

Keminia: Maybe we should follow it?

Shiroya: Sure.

So they followed the path and came to a crossroad, a rather messed up crossroad. The signs said things that didn't even make sense. From down one of the paths came the sound of some people singing.

Shiroya: It sounds... nice... I guess.

Keminia: They're all singing something really weird.

Then the owners of the voices appeared on the path. A blue-haired boy hugging something purple and fuzzy. A cat boy who looked like he was having trouble singing. And a girl in between them. She looked the most normal, except she was playing with a knife as if it was a normal stick and not a sharp blade.

Keminia: ...Should we say hello?

Shiroya: Couldn't hurt... At least I think not.

They noticed the ninjas and stopped singing. The two boys split off to look at the signs, while the girl came over to them. The girl gave a bow.

?: Hi, you must be new here. I am Samantha.

Keminia and Shiroya bowed back.

Keminia: Hello, Samantha, I am Keminia, and this is Shiroya.

Samantha smiled at both of the ninjas.

Samantha: Welcome to Wonderland, home to everything and nothing, the unknown and the already known. This world is made of sense, nonsense, and sense unknown to many. Did that make any sense?

Keminia and Shiroya looked very confused.

Keminia: No...

Samantha: Good, I was hoping it would work.

Shiroya: So, who are those two?

Shiroya pointed to the boys reading the signs. Samantha turned around and shouted at them.

Samantha: Hey, team!

The boys turned to her.

?: What, Mantha-chan?

The blue-haired one spoke. The furry thing in his arms hopped down and ran to Samantha.

Samantha: They wanna know who you guys are!

The cat boy smiled, and the blue-haired one shrugged.

?: Knock, Clyde Knock.

?: Kaito Shion.

The fuzzy thing observed the new people with wide, round eyes.

Samantha: Oh, that's Ice Cream. He's a wuggle.

Ice Cream: Nii?

Ice Cream made sparkly cute eyes. Clyde winced in the background.

Shiroya: He's safe, right?

Samantha: Clyde doesn't think so, but yeah.

Keminia picked it up and hugged it, rubbing its soft fur between her fingers.

Keminia: It's so adorable!

Samantha shifted uncomfortably and danced on her toes, as if to keep her blood running.

Samantha: You guys want to come to the tea party?

Shiroya: The tea party? Shouldn't you say it 'a tea party'?

Samantha shook her head and laughed.

Samantha: No, silly. There's only one tea party that I know of and it's called 'the tea party'.

* * *

Olivia followed Yukiya to the lake, he was explaining everything along the way. Elias, Naomi, Tagatha, and Luca all tagged along.

Yukiya: I was just walking along the bank, and then I glanced down, and there was a portal in the water.

Olivia: How big was it? Did you go through it?

Yukiya held his arms out.

Yukiya: About this big, and in the shape of a mirror. In fact it looked a lot like a mirror...

Elias: But did you go through it?

Yukiya nodded, but looked lost in thought.

Luca: What was on the other side?

Yukiya frowned.

Yukiya: Some place called Wonderland, you know, like the fairytale.

Naomi: Alice in Wonderland?

Yukiya: Yeah, only a lot different. The Hatter isn't crazy... And there are two 'Alice's.

Everyone looked a little confused.

Olivia: So is the portal still there?

Yukiya: When I checked this morning, yeah.

They arrived at the lake and Yukiya took them to the spot.

Naomi: You're right, Yukiya, it looks like a mirror...

Elias: Because it is.

Naomi: Oh...

She looked extremely embarrassed. Luca pointed to the top of the mirror.

Luca: There's some weird writing... Can anyone read that?

Olivia squinted.

Olivia: Arisu no furusato... I don't know what that means...

Elias: The writing on the sides and bottom?

Olivia: The bottom says... Wandarando... Weird. The sides say... Samansa... And Arishia... This is all in weird symbols, how am I even reading it?

Tagatha: Oh, it says 'Home of Alices' on the top, in a script known as 'Japanese'. Seems similar to the language of Hinomoto... You're probably doing subconscious magic to read it, just concentrate on understanding it too.

Yukiya came and read over her shoulder.

Yukiya: The sides are names.

Olivia: Samantha and Alicia...

Yukiya: Yeah, those were the two Alices' names. Samantha was amusing. Alicia seemed busy all the time, so I didn't talk to her much.

The others stared at him, except Tagatha who was waiting for everyone to hurry up so they could go through the portal.

Luca: And what does the bottom say?

Yukiya & Olivia: Wonderland.

Naomi giggled. Olivia blushed slightly.

Tagatha: Let's go through already!

Olivia: Okay... Sure.

So they went through.

Naomi: My cloak is getting wet!

Everyone Else: Deal with it.

* * *

Alicia was surprised by how many guests they were having at the tea party. Owen was going around greeting everyone with his normal smile. Though briefly she caught him casting an unnerving smile at Samantha, who only grinned creepily. Alicia thought her mind might explode with all names she was learning. Two ninjas and six wizards, all from other 'worlds' as Samantha called them. Alicia wasn't sure about this gathering though, something seemed a little suspicious about Samantha... it was definitely that grin she kept showing.

* * *

Spade came in through the window of the room, his paws lightly hitting the floor with little pats. He approached the sleeping girl's bed and leapt to the edge of it. He then magically switched into human form and shook her shoulder lightly.

Spade: Wake up, Hellenia.

The girl awoke and sat up, smiling.

Hellenia: Good morning, Spade.

Spade only nodded, then stood up.

Spade: Come, there is a tea party at the Hatter's to attend.

Hellenia nodded and slipped out of bed.

* * *

The party was now full of a whole bunch of people. Luke stood and motioned for everyone to take their seats. Samantha then stood up while Luke sat.

Samantha: Ahem. Silence please.

Chatting.

Samantha: Quiet, please.

More chatting.

Samantha: Shut up!

Still more chatting.

Samantha: WHO INVITED THE CHESS SOLDIERS!?

Finally silence reigned, and silence liked its kingdom.

Samantha: Thank you, everyone, for coming, from mirrors with strange writing, from random doors, and from the comfort of your kitty beds.

She glanced at the wizards with the mention of 'mirror', then the ninjas with 'random door', and lastly at the two tired Knocks, who were standing around in their pajamas and yawning.

Clyde: We were napping...

Kyle tried to fall asleep standing up, but only ended up falling over. Olivia held in a snicker. Samantha slammed her fist on the table.

Samantha: I have made up my mind.

Kaito: About what?

Samantha hesitated, and rubbed her arm.

Samantha: Uh... Three things. One, I am holding a costume party here, courtesy of Luke, whom I have not asked yet. Thank you, Luke.

Luke facepalmed.

Luke: I gave up on keeping you from doing stuff, long ago.

Samantha: Good. Anyway, you are all invited. Please come, just remember you must wear a costume.

Sidd looked up at her dully.

Sidd: Like you always do?

Samantha was indignant.

Samantha: I am not wearing a costume!

Sidd: A ninja costume.

Samantha: Fine!

She slammed her hand on the table and disappeared into the house. When she returned, she was wearing one of Kaito's suits. She stormed over and sat down in her chair. Everyone stared.

Kaito: Umm... you do know it's a little big for you...

Samantha: I know... But it's comfortable.

Kaito: *sigh* Go change.

Samantha: NO!

Kaito stood and picked her up, then carried her back into the house. Clyde, who was half asleep, watched them.

Clyde: Kaito's finally carrying himself off... Has he always been in love with himself?

Kyle joined in, only he really was asleep.

Kyle: Yeah, the ship's called Kaito, or was it Kaito? Anyway, Kaito x Kaito.

Most of the table that had a sense of humor erupted into laughter.

Joker: Her hair is even blue...

Luke shook his head sadly.

Luke: This tea party used to be normal.

Joker looked surprised and almost dropped his deck of cards.

Joker: Really?

Sidd: No, he'd just like to believe that.

Kaito came back without Samantha, then took his seat. Samantha came running out after him in her pajamas.

Samantha: I'm not staying in bed without you!

She then dove into his lap and hugged him tightly.

Kaito: *gasp* Can't breathe...

Ash shifted in his sleep.

Ash: Beware the Yukiya, Samantha...

Samantha stopped hugging Kaito so tight and turned to stare intently at Ash.

Samantha: Ash! Speak your wisdom, oh great mouse!

Ash: ... You didn't invite... I forgot her name... And Alexa...

Samantha: I knew I forgot someone... Oh well.

Kaito: Finish your announcements, Samantha, we don't have all evening.

Samantha put her finger to his lips.

Samantha: Don't say that...

* * *

The evening left them and the night replaced it.

Samantha: The author is making a troll face right now...

Kaito: What?

Samantha: Nothing.

She turned around in Kaito's lap and addressed everyone.

Samantha: The costume party is two weeks from now, no slacking, work on what you're gonna wear as soon as possible. Be here around dinner time, in your costumes. That's all about that.

Clyde was now fully asleep, cuddled next to his brother. Ash had crawled into Joker's lap. Naomi was struggling to stay awake. Olivia slapped herself, and when she tried to do it again Yukiya wouldn't let her.

Clyde: Kaito should marry Kaito, they're a cute couple.

Kyle: I ship Kaikai.

Kyle decided upon a ship name. Luke facepalmed again. Samantha glanced back at the owner of the lap which she was sitting on. Kaito only shrugged. Samantha then shifted and looked back around the table.

Samantha: Two, I will be claiming Kai-Kai. Does anyone object?

Clyde: Sam-sama! Don't get between the lovers, don't go between Kaito and his love!

Kyle: Kaikai! Kaikai!

Samantha: Kaito is mine!

Clyde: Ack! Love triangles!

Kyle: Wait... Kaikaisam?

Clyde: Yeah...

Both cat boys rolled over away from each other in their sleep, then quickly rolled back, making surprised kitty noises.

Kyle: Stay close... It's cold away from Kaikaisam.

Clyde: Yeah...

Ash: KAIKAI!

Kaito: What is this all about?

Samantha: No clue. Three, I'm gonna kiss Luke!

The people who were drifting off sat up straight in their chairs, surprised. The people who were already asleep awoke with a start. The people who were still awake choked on their tea. The people who weren't drinking tea choked on nothing. Everyone stared in dead silence at Samantha.

Samantha: You heard me.

She got up and walked over to Luke, then planted a kiss on his cheek.

Samantha: Goodnight, Luke.

Luke kissed her on the cheek too.

Luke: Goodnight, Samantha.

Samantha ran back to Kaito and crawled into his lap, then fell asleep. Kaito stared down at her, then picked her up and carried her to the door of the house. Kaito stopped, turned around, and smiled at everyone.

Kaito: Everyone dismissed! Goodnight!

Kaito then disappeared into the house with the sleeping girl.

* * *

A group of wet wizards emerged from the lake, which must have looked funny, if anyone had been watching. Yukiya pulled Olivia through the mirror and they all got out of the water.

Naomi: I'm soaking wet!

Olivia: Doesn't matter, we were invited to a costume party. That is worth getting wet for, right, Tagatha?

Tagatha: Sure.

Elias: You're all weird.

Luca: Hehehe. Kaikai.

Elias: Shut up!

The two male wizards glared at each other, and Yukiya interrupted.

Yukiya: We're going to the party, right?

Everyone turned to Yukiya.

Olivia: Yeah!

Naomi: Of course.

Tagatha: I'll be tagging along.

Luca: Wouldn't miss it.

Elias: I'm only going to keep you all out of trouble!

Yukiya nodded.

Yukiya: Okay. Goodnight, everyone.

Everyone headed back to their dorm rooms.

Naomi: I'm still so wet!

Tagatha: What did you expect? The water to evaporate in a matter of seconds? We'll have to carry our costumes with us, wrapped in waterproof cloth...

Naomi sat down and started brushing her hair.

Naomi: Please come out, tangles!

Tagatha: Argh! Naomi! The hair cannot hear you! ...Neither can the hairbrush! Or the water!

Naomi: Oh...

Naomi looked down at her bed, her cheeks red. Suddenly Olivia was hanging from their ceiling.

Olivia: Yes!

Naomi: What?

Olivia: A triple date!

Tagatha grabbed Olivia to pull her down.

Tagatha: Olivia! Don't you even dare put ideas in her head that she can worry about!

Naomi: Eekk! A triple date! Aaaaahhhh!

Naomi started panicking.

* * *

Shiroya: That was fun, are we going to their costume party?

Keminia: Yes!

Shiroya hugged Keminia, and they kissed.

* * *

Somewhere in the castle of Spade, a pink-haired girl walked with her wolf. The moonlight shimmered and a cat appeared to talk to her. Then Hellenia joined them.

Hellenia: Welcome, to the castle of Spade.

Spade: What is your name?

?: I would rather not reveal my name... You see... I'm from the future, and revealing such facts could cause... Time disturbances.

Hellenia smiled.

Hellenia: Well, is there anything we can do for you?

?: I'm not sure yet...

Spade: Sit... You have a lot to tell us.

?: If I do give my name, you must promise to keep quiet about me.

Hellenia: Deal.

* * *

Samantha awoke in Kaito's bed and stared at him. He was still asleep, and didn't respond when she shook him.

Samantha: Kaito... I'm gonna steal your scarf.

Kaito awoke immediately, hugging his scarf.

Samantha: I can't sleep, sing.

Kaito: Fine!

After the song, Samantha and Kaito fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Shiroya - From SWD: Destiny Ninja 2.**

 **Keminia Sora - An OC. Girlfriend of Shiroya.**

 **Elias Goldstein - From SWD: Wizardess Heart.**

 **Luca Orlem - From SWD: Wizardess Heart.**

 **Naomi Warner - An OC borrowed from ej. Girlfriend of Elias.**

 **Olivia Warner - An OC. Girlfriend of Yukiya, little sister of Naomi.**

 **Tagatha Solo - An OC borrowed from ej. Girlfriend of Luca.**

 **Hellenia Sophinia - An OC. Girlfriend of Spade.**

 **Alexa Riddle - An OC borrowed from ej. Future girlfriend of Luke.**

 **'I forgot her name' - An OC borrowed from ej.**

 **(I think it was Cindy Relis... She's in SWD: Modern Cinderella.)**

 **Unknown person talking to Spade and Hellenia - We don't know either.**

 **(Another loose end. Oh well. ...Wow, you sure threw a lot of new characters in this episode. And that's not even counting Yukiya and Spade 'cause they were already mentioned.)**

 **I felt like it.**

 **(...Yeah, that's usually the reason.)**


End file.
